The Witch and the Doctor
by Miss Elizabeth Eyre
Summary: Okay, okay here it is for realz. Based off of a question: What if Thor had left Puente Antiguo that night? Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_You leave town tonight. _He had said with a hint of a threat…no animosity. He sounded like a father. Her father. Thor looked over at the sleeping figure in the chair next to her. She was silhouetted by the dancing flames of the pyre next to them. He sighed getting up. If her stayed any longer, he would never leave. And he gave his word. He left the jacket that he had draped over her an hour earlier to keep her warm. He looked at her fondly; he smiled. A small, sad smile. This was the first and maybe last kindness he would ever experience for what may be a long time.

"Thank you Jane." It was a whisper, but she still stirred. For a moment he was filled with both dread and hope. But she did not wake. He sighed. It was for the best. Thor walked toward the trap door, that led to the inside of Jane's lab. He began down the steps, only looking back once, to see her one last time. Then he shut the door over him. He walked down the steps, as softly as he was capable of, until he reached the cold hard floor of the lab. He looked around; the room was dark, save for a few lit machines. Thor looked to his left, and saw Darcy in the little room she slept in. The door was open, just a crack to reveal some light. Thor tread quietly across the lab, until he reached the glass doors. He looked around him one last time, before slowly opening the door, and walking out into the cool night air. He shut the door behind, ever so gently, and began to walk.

Thor knew not where to go, what direction to take, or what he was going to do when he did find somewhere. All that he knew is that he gave his word. Thor looked to his right, at the small steel box that Jane called "a temporary living arrangement", then looked forward, and walked further into the night.

# # # # # #

At that moment, in the middle of the white tent, while the men in black suites and scientists scurried about, the mighty Mjolnir budged and jerked, sending rocks flying from its mound until it….shot up straight into the air, and disappeared into the night sky.

# # # # # #

Thousands of miles away, in Norway just outside a sleepy little village, a storm began. It rained harder than it had ever rained, the black sky was lit up with lightning, and echoed the loud booming of thunder. And from the storm, something shot out from the clouds, towards the village. It flew past the little town, towards the woods surrounding it; past the mighty oaks, the large rocks and into an ancient cave. The object settled in a loan stone, sitting in the middle of the cave, deep in the darkness. And then the storm settled, and stopped.

# # # # # #

Thor had walked for nearly a day, when he was offered a ride. A couple had driven up to the side of the road, in a strange vehicle, with an open back. It looked like a horseless wagon. The one driving the vehicle was a man and he was the one that had offered the ride. Thor was wary of these people; the man was dirty looking, with yellowed grin that Thor did not trust. And the woman was no better. But…he needed a rest for a little while. They asked him where he was going. He told them he was not sure. This made the dirty man's grin much wider. It made Thor's skin crawl. The man told Thor that he and his "girlfriend" were heading over to a place called Albuquerque, and that he was welcome to join them. Thor honestly felt he had no choice. He did not know this place. He had nothing to give but the clothes off his back.

But he still had his strength; Thor was sure he could take on these two, if such a need may rise. Thor consented, and hopped into the back on the vehicle. The man began driving, and Thor tried to get comfortable. And that was how it was for the rest of the day. The sun began to set, making the sky a blood red. Thor watched, as the road became more crowded with these strange vehicles. The traffic wasn't great, but it gave Thor something to watch for a while. When the sky became black with night, Thor looked up, and tried to find home. It was difficult. These stars were so different. Just then the vehicle jerked abruptly to the right. Thor was startled, but only for a moment. He had grabbed a hold on the sides of the vehicle and held on, as they entered what appeared to be a rest area. The vehicle stopped abruptly. Thor listened to the couple inside they're voice muffled but loud. It was the sound of an argument. Just then, the Grinning Man came out of the vehicle and circled round.

"Alright stranger, get the fuck out and turn out your pockets." Thor was confused. The man was carrying some sort of weapon, a metal club from the looks of it. Thor tensed up, but replied in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry."

"I said get the FUCK OUT!" Thor jumped at this. The man was clearly looking for either two things; his coinage, which he did not have, or a fight, which he was ready to give. Thor jumped out of the vehicle back and approached the man. The man was moving around, a lot. This made Thor smile. _This one is very…fidgety._ Thor's smiling did not make the man happy.

"The fuck are you smiling at boy?" This made Thor frown. _Boy? _Just then, the man swung the club at Thor; Thor dodged it, backing away. "Alright now I want your cash and whatever shit you got on you, alright! Just hand it over, nice and easy and maybe I'll let you go."

"I do not have what it is you are looking for thief. If I did do you honestly believe I would be walking on roads and accepting rides from strangers?" Thor explained calmly. He was actually quite surprised at how calm he was right now. Father would be proud. Either way, this news did not seem to appease the thief.

"I don't a give a fuck about your problems man!"

"I told I have nothing. Just leave me be, and we may forget about this."

The man laughed. So there was no other alternative. The man swung the club once more, but this time Thor caught it in his hand. This shocked the man; he tugged at it, trying to pry it loose from Thor's hand, but it didn't work.

"The fu-" Thor punched the grinning thief in the nose; his eyes crossed and he went down in a minute. Thor heard a scream behind him, and then the woman came out of the vehicle.

"Oh my God, Terry!" She ran over to her lover and cradled his head in her lap. The man, Terry, moaned but that was all the came out of his mouth. The woman looked up at Thor, rage on her face.

"You!" She pointed accusingly, as if he were the monster. Thor raised a brow. He looked at the club still in his hand. He should keep this…

The woman then gasped. Thor looked back at her; the woman's expression one of fear.

"Please don't hurt us mister, we…we didn't mean nothin'…"

"I do not harm maidens, no matter how wicked they are." Thor explained, changing his grip on the club. He now held the skinny end of the club, the way the grinning man had earlier. "I will leave you and your lover now," He announced. He looked around him. "This…Albuquerque, you called it…it is close yes?" The woman, still scared, merely nodded.

"It's just down there, about five more miles ahead." Her voice was trembling.

"Thank you…fair maiden ,"If you could call her fair. Thor began walking in the direction the woman had pointed, not looking back. The sky was dark, the air was cool, and he still had quite a journey ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

University of New Mexico Campus Library, Albuquerque, New Mexico

One Year Earlier;

Ramona clicked the mouse, going further down the list on the screen. Stupid student loans. Thank Frigg I only took out a small one. She sifted through the ads for career training and schools, trying to find something that she applied for. Ramona didn't have much work experience; taking care of old ladies and kids, and being a librarian during the semester, which helped a lot for, like, living. Ramona reached the bottom of the page, and sighed. Nothing. Again! Ramona clicked out of the link, and logged off her account. Just think, three more years of this crap! Ramona got up from the chair, grabbed her messenger bag, and pushed the computer chair back into the desk before walking away. Ramona tread down the aisle of computer desks, rounded the corner, and headed for the exit of the library. Ramona sucked in some air, and let it out a little at a time, making a boop-ba noise each time. She did it…well, a lot actually, but mostly when she needed ideas.

Ramona stopped for a minute to check her watch; 2:25 pm. She had finished her Bio final a couple of hours ago; she had one more left before her semester was over, and she had to get the hell out of the dorms. She really didn't want to go home for the summer; Ramona loved her mom, but holy shit she really didn't want to go home for the summer. It's not that she had anyone at the moment, especially after Bonnie. God that was a disaster. But Ramona just wanted to be on her own at the moment, and living at home just wasn't going to help her with that. I really need a joooob. Ramona thought, walking down the hall again. She turned the corner, and there he was; just standing there in the empty hallway. Ramona stopped dead in her tracks; He looked the way he had always looked since the first time she saw him; tall, massive, his big red mustache curled up in that knowing smile he always had; with a ridiculous orange sweater. His hair was red, cropped short, the same cut he would always have until his last breathe. He stood there with massive arms crossed over his bear-like chest, his legs spread, feet planted firmly on the ground. He was always a big guy, even when he was older, grayer, sicker. Ever since he passed, this man Ramona had known most of her life had come to her, not as the man she had seen last, but as the man he had always been, inside and out. He jerked his head, the signal for her to come closer; she obliged him. He only showed up when she needed him; and she did need him.

When she got closer to him, he was further away than before; this always happened when she saw him. Ramona just kept going, until she had to round another corner. He was leaning against the wall to her right, behind a bulletin board. Ramona moved toward him, but this time he didn't move. He just smiled at her. When she reached him, she looked at the board; nothing on there that was special. Some concert fliers, club posters and….a list of jobs. Ramona had tried this before; the school, to help out the students for work, would post jobs on a website you had to be a student to log into. You apply for the job at the site, and wait for a call or email. Some people would list out the jobs available, print them out and tack all over the campus, for students to know. Ramona looked at her great-grandfather, who nodded his head, smiling. Ramona looked back at the list, and took it down; there were more copies underneath the one she took. Ramona skimmed it, then folded it up and stuffed in one of the front pockets in her messenger. When she looked up, she blinked. Her grandfather was gone.

"Thanks Papa."

# # # # # #

Hours later, after her last final, Ramona was in her dorm. The room was dark, save for the bright light coming from her laptop. Her dorm-mate was sleeping, curled up in a blanket ball on her tiny bed across from Ramona's; she was snoring. Horribly; no seriously, it sounded like a chainsaw in wood chipper, it's bad. Just think I could have all that, if I ask her to room with me for the summer. Ramona typed in a couple of letters, and logged into her college account. She looked down at the job list, and typed in the URL in a duplicate page. A couple of seconds later, she was in the site and sifting through the list of jobs. She wouldn't bother with the ones she did apply for; those people are stickler for experience. After fifteen minutes, Ramona had applied for at least ten jobs. She wasn't sure she would get any of them, but her grandfather had shown up; that had to mean something.

# # # # # #

Present Day

She did get a job, a week later; at the Albuquerque Public Library. Her first day was weird, awkward. The cataloguing system was a little different, but it still followed the Dewy system, so that was good. The awkward was in the form of Gertrude the Super- Judge; the woman saw Ramona's pentagram t-shirt and she nearly shit a puppy. Ever since then, Ramona's been on that woman's shit-list. Then again, so was everyone else at the library, so she was good. Ramona worked with five other librarians, most of them older women, but she got along with them well enough. They mostly gossiped. Ramona maintained her job at the library, part-time, well into the fall and spring semester; thankfully she was able to pay off her loan, and she was done with school now. She was able to move into a reasonably sized and priced apartment close the school. The area was alright, but there were the occasional crimes here and there. She began to settle into a new routine; get up, get to class, then go to work, come home. It was hard, no time for too much fun, but that was alright; at least she could eat. And most of her really good friends had moved away for school, so who could she party with? Anyway, one day Ramona was sitting on the floor of the kids section, Indian style; the kids section took up the majority of the second floor, the other half being designated to the movie section. She was organizing the K-N's then the weirdest thing happened.

When she looked up and jerked; a woman was standing in front of her, behind the stunted shelf, staring down at her. She was old and pale white, dressed in long, green, decaying robes. The woman's hair was bushy, with a circlet wrapped around it. She was holding a tall staff with runes carved into the wood. Her most striking feature was her piercing green eyes. The woman just starred at Ramona; Ramona looked around her, to see if anyone else could see this woman. No one else stirred. At that moment, the woman stepped aside; behind her he sat at the table, his head resting in his palm. He was smiling. She hadn't seen since January; he smiled at Ramona, and nodded at the woman in front of her. Okay, so she wasn't a threat. The woman abruptly lifted her left hand and pointed her finger towards the elevators. Ramona looked; the doors opened and out walked a man. A tall man. A really, _really _hot tall man. The man was definitely confused; he looked around, as if not sure what he needed to find. Weird thought considering he was in a library. Ramon set down the K's, got up from spot on the floor and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" The confused hot dude spun around at the sound of her voice, so Ramona backed off. "Sorry," She said, holding her hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to startle you. Can I help you?" The dude eyed her warily, like this a trap, which was also weird.

"I seek….information." He said simply.

"Uh, okay," Ramona said. "What kind of information?" The dude thought for a moment.

"I wish to know more about this city." Greaaat.

"Uh alright, well you're in the wrong section for that, if you would follow me, I could show you where you want to be." Ramona gestured toward the elevators; Thor followed Ramona to the elevators doors. She pressed the up button; Ramona looked behind her, over at the two spirits. They were still there, nodding.

Ramona turned back to the elevators. When they opened, Thor gestured for her to enter first, which she did. He followed and Ramona pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"Okay so what is it exactly you're looking for; maps, history, travel guides…?"

"Anything that can help me to live here." He said simply. Alrighty then.

"Okay, I'll see if I can help you out."

# # # # # #

Ramona finally got back to the second floor. Her books and work still on the floor, but the spirits were gone. Ramona was going to have to look into the old woman later when she got home. She sat back down on the floor and proceeded to organize K.

# # # # # #

Ramona unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Jo, I'm home!" She called out. No answer. She shut and locked the door behind, and kicked the heavy, duct-taped box in front of it. She dropped her keys in the bowl, and un-shouldered her messenger bag as she walked through the hall leading into the living room/kitchen. She looked around; the room was dark, besides the remaining light from the window and the kitchen light. Ramona clicked her tongue.

"Damn it dude, I told…" Ramona threw her bag onto the couch. What is she made of money? Ramona stomped over to the fridge, opened the freezer and pulled out a box of pierogi. Ramona threw the package onto the counter, bent down to the floor, opened the cabinet next to the oven and started rummaging around for a pan. When she settled on the littler casserole dish, and stood up, closing the cabinet with her feet, she set the dish on the stove, turned around and shrieked.

There they were again, just chilling out on the edge of her twenty-dollar couch. The woman pointed toward the hall leading to her front door.

"What do you want now?" Ramona asked.

"She wants you to go outside." Great-Grandpa explained.

"Why?"

"Someone needs your help…badly." Ramona moved from her place behind the counter, rounded the corner to the hallway and unlocked the door. She shut it behind her….then opened it again, slamming it shut. She sprinted back out into the living room; they were still there, but that's not what she was concerned about. Ramona grabbed the messenger bag she had tossed moments ago from the couch, and started digging around until she got what she was looking for. It was small, black, with yellow stripes on the end of it. It looked sort of…like a gun. Great-Grandpa chuckled as Ramona sprinted back down the hall, grabbing her keys and running out the door. It slammed shut behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

He is…completely confounded. He thought the maps he found would help at least navigate, but so many lines all different colors. It was enough to drive one mad. Thor was utterly lost, in an area that looked like many lived here. On both sides of him stood strange structures, all different but fit together perfectly, like blocks.

It was dark out save for the light coming from the tall poles that lined the sides of the street. People were out, walking with friends, lovers, pets. Thor had learned, after having been hit by one twice, to stay on the side of the street, away from the moving vehicles. Thor tried to read the map again, under the orange glow of the light pole; it didn't help.

"Hey you lost?" said a voice. Thor looked up; tall man in all black t came out of the shadows. Thor could not see the man's face; it was hidden by the hood of the man's jacket. Thor did not like this. He was completely unprotected; he had been forced to relinquish his club from the previous night, when he had noticed many people avoiding him. When he had attempted to seek help in navigating the city, people would back away. So he placed the club on the wall in an alley. Now he wishes he had kept it.

"No, thank you for your concern." He certainly wasn't going to accept any more "help" from anyone again. Not after what happened the last night. _I guess they're not all like _her. Thor thought. This saddened him.

"You're not from here are you?" Thor snapped out of his thoughts. The man was still there, inching closer to Thor. Thor sighed. _Not again. _

"Listen friend, I have no money, no possessions with which you would gain anything. Just these garments and my name. Just walk away and no harm shall come to you-"

The man pulled out a small knife. It was the tiniest thing Thor had ever seen; an infant could wield it. Thor rolled his eyes. He knows not to underestimate mortal's weapons or tactics (especially after meeting the mighty Miss Darcy) but this was ridiculous.

"Sir, I have just told you-"

"Look man you give something, or I gut you-!"

"You cannot possible "gut me" with something so tiny!" Thor scoffed. "Cut me, maybe, scratch me, most defina-Hoa!"The man lunged at Thor with the little knife. They collided, and Thor used his strength and the momentum the man had gained in attacking him, to flip the man over his head, out into the street. The man landed with a thud, an "oof!" escaping his lips.

Then Thor felt it. A sharp pain in his side. He looked down; blood was dripping from the left side of his torso. Blood flooded onto his shirt from the little wound. Huh, so the knife could cause damage. Thor fell to his knees, clutching the wound. He couldn't stop staring at it.

"Hey!" A voice called out. Thor finally looked up, the man was on his feet again, the knife in his hand. But that was not the man's voice; and he was not looking at Thor. Thor turned his head in the direction the man was looking. A young woman stood, arms raised with a familiar looking weapon in her hand. She was so…small.

"Back the fuck up or I'll Taser you 'til your balls pop!" She threatened. He didn't entirely understand what she meant by "his balls" but it seemed to have the effect she was looking for, because the man then fled for his life. Thor keeled over in pain; he had almost forgotten about his wound. He felt dizzy and sick. The woman was by his side in a moment. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey let me see." Thor lifted his hand off the wound; the bleeding was getting much worse. "Shit, okay we need to get you up stairs now. Can you move?" Thor wasn't sure, wasn't sure if he could move, wasn't sure if he should trust her. But…he had no choice. He tried to lift himself off the ground, and with her help he managed to make it to his feet.

# # # # # #

Ramona had no idea _how _they managed to get back up her apartment; the guy was so heavy! They got the door open and it hit the wall behind it. Ramona's glasses were resting on the tip of her nose, and sweat peppered her face, as she struggled with the man she had just save. Ramona and the man stumbled through the hallway. They made it into the living room, round the edge of the couch, where Ramona tried to get the man to land. He sat on the edge of the arm rest, and collapsed onto the couch, his feet and legs sticking out.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Ramona sprinted to the door, where she proceeded to shut and lock as quick as she could. She really didn't want her neighbors seeing this. She then sprinted out of the hallway, and went left toward her bedroom. She burst through the door to her room, dove to the floor and grabbed a little black valise from underneath her bed. As she sprinted out of the room, Ramona unlatched the valise open, and grabbed two little blue vials.

She dropped the valise onto the coffee table knelt next to the man on her couch. His blood was all over his shirt, her skirt and little of it was on her couch, but none of it was in his face. He was deathly pale, it contrasted his golden hair and beard; wait a minute. Blond, blue eyes…this was the guy from earlier. Ramona shook her head and uncorked the two vials; she set one down next to her, and put the other one up to the man's lips.

"Dude drink." She said. He took a sip of the blue liquid, choked and gagged. "I know it's gross but you need to drink this, really." The man grunted, took the vial from her hand and down the whole vial. While he did this, Ramona grabbed the second vial, and lifted the bloody shirt. The wound was small, but in a sweet spot. She was surprised he wasn't dead yet.

The bleeding had stopped though. Ramona proceeded dump the contents of the second vial onto the man's wound. The man howled as the wound sizzled. "I'm sorry, I'm, sorry…" Ramona said, rubbing the liquid into the wound. The man growled and moaned, but the wound was closing, stitching itself together. The man's breath became deep; each exhale he growled. Ramona got up from the floor, and sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"You're going to be okay," Ramona assured. "You're going to be a little weak for a bit, but just get some rest and you'll be alright." The man's breathing steadied as she spoke. He attempted to get up, thought better of it, and began to wriggle up onto the couch. Ramona stood up, went over to where his feet were hanging off the edge of the couch's arm and lifted them up so he could move better.

"What did you give me?" He asked hoarsely. Ramona turned around, plucked one of the pillows from the chair behind her.

"I gave a healing tonic." He looked up at her, surprise but…understanding. Like, he knew what this was. "It can be ingested as well as applied to an open wound, and you definitely needed both." She explained, rounding the couch. "Could you lift you head please?" He did so, and she placed the pillow underneath his golden head. He rested himself against the pillow, and huffed out relief.

"You should feel better in the morning." Ramona said. The man nodded his head.

"Thank you, dear lady, you have saved my life." Ramona raised her brow, but smiled anyway. _Okaay. _

"You're welcome, just try not to do it too much, this stuff isn't easy to make." She shook the empty vial. Ramona picked up the corks and the second vial, and took them into the kitchen. "You know this is the second time we've met today." She said, placing the items on the edge of the sink. The man was silent. Ramona returned, to see the man was still awake, thinking.

"It is isn't it?" He replied. Ramona nodded.

"This isn't a coincidence." She stated. He shook his head.

"Are you…."He trailed off. Ramona gave him an inquisitive look.

"Am I what?" He was silent, trying to choose his words wisely.

"It is just that… this is a word many have not heard…for quite some time." He explained. Ramona nodded in understanding. "Are you an enchantress?" Ramona grinned. She had definitely never been called that before. It had a nice ring to it.

"You could say that, though generally the term people here go with is Witch." She replied. The man attempted to sit up, but couldn't. "I would move too much, that guy got you good in the side." Ramona approached him, and sat on the edge of the couch. The guy took up so much space, it was all edge. "Do you mind?" She asked, pointing to where the wound had been. He shook his head. Ramona lifted the bloody shirt to peek at the wound. It was gone now; all there was now was pink form in the spot where the hole had been.

"Well you're all healed up, but I wouldn't move too much, you rupture something." He looked at her, confused. "Magic can only do so much, the rest you gotta do yourself." She explained. They were quiet for a moment. He couldn't sleep on the couch; a. he's been wounded and needs proper rest, and b. that's just rude.

"Okay," She looked at the area again, than stood up. "We do need to move you. You can't sleep on the couch."

"I do not want to impose-"

"Dude you were just _stabbed _it would be incredibly rude for me to let you sleep it off on the couch. You'll sleep in my bed, I'll get ya all cleaned up, everything will be fine a dandy, now come on, help me out you're heavy." She said, holding out her hand. The man took it.

Eventually, after much lifting, pushing and grunting, they managed to get him off the couch, and started toward the open door.

"What's your name by the way, I forgot to ask." Ramona said, carrying his massive arm over her shoulders. The man was quiet. Uh-oh.

"Donald...Donald Blake." He said. Okay, sounds legit. They made it into the room; once through the door they both made big strides so that he could collapse on the bed. He rolled onto his back, on the center of the mattress. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright Donald…actually can I call you Don?" Ramona said. Donald looked at her confused. "It's just the name Donald reminds me of the clown." She explained. He still looked confused but he nodded anyway. "Alright Don, my names Ramona." Don bowed his head toward her in greeting. _Alright, gentleman. _" I'll go get some rags and clean you up." Don nodded again, and Ramona left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two hours later, Ramona was unfolding the spare blanket over the couch, when the front door unlocked and opened. A moment later, Ramona's littler brother. Joseph was about four years younger than her and at the moment, due to an awful breakup, was living with Ramona until he could get a place of his own. Jo was in a band, which was the only way he was making money at the moment (and by make money, I mean not really). Jo had short, curly dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes that were framed by thick, black rimmed glasses. He was skinny, and pale; his red plaid shirt and blue jeans hung off him like he was a scarecrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked, placing his bass case on the couch as he spoke.

"I'm getting ready for bed." She said simply.

"Her der der, yeah I can see that!" He said sarcastically. She laughed. "Why are getting ready out here?" Ramona looked at her closed door.

"I saved someone outside, after I got home." She started. She pointed toward the door leading to Jo's room. The two walked across the living room and entered Jo room. Ramona quietly shut the door behind her. Jo crossed his arms, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"After I got home, I saw…Great-Grandpa Tim." Jo's brows shot up.

"Shit." This was not the first time she had told her little brother something like this, but his reaction was always the same. It's like he could never get used to her being able to do things like this.

"But he wasn't alone; a woman was with him. I've never seen her before, she was much older wearing long green robes and she had some crazy hair." Ramona explained. Jo nodded in understanding, and she continued. "I asked why they were there, because I had seen them earlier today. They told me to go outside, so I grabbed my Taser-"

"Nice." Jo said.

"- and went down stairs, and these guys were on the ground, one of them was bleeding. The other one got up and he had a small knife, saw me, and I threatened him and ran off like a bitch."

"And the bleeding guy?"

"He was bleeding pretty badly. I think the guy barely missed his lungs. I got him up here; I laid him out of the couch, got some of my tonics and gave them to him."

Jo scratched his head. "Okay, so what's the big deal? Why did this woman and Grandpa Tim want you to save this guy?"

Ramona shrugged. "What I do know, is that I had seen him earlier that day during work. He came in the kids section, confused as hell so I helped him out. That was when I saw the woman and Grandpa Tim. This is totally not a coincidence." Jo nodded. Jo wasn't like Ramona; he didn't jive with the magic too well. He never got it, but he went with it.

"So…what do we do? Does this guy even have a name?" Ramona huffed and shrugged.

"He said it was Don Blake, but I don't think so, not really."

"Could there be a reason to lie?" Jo asked.

"Probably, I'll look up the name, and we'll get a picture of his face a put it through the data base."

Jo raised his brow. "We can do that?" Ramona gave him a look.

"Of course we can, just 'cause we're not agents doesn't mean we don't have connections. How do you think I check on my friends and the people I go out with? I don't go to some website."

Jo raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright I got the point. I'll do the name, you do the face, and we'll discuss our finds in…"

"Give it a couple of days; I want to be sure but quick."

"Why?"

Ramona took in a sharp breath through gritted teeth. "I kind gave him a place to stay."

"Dude!"

"Look, I don't want him disappearing on me, if I have to help him. This is easier. Plus we could handle him."

Jo rolled his eyes. "He's your pet, not mine; keep him out of my room."

"He's in my room; he'll stay there 'til he's better, than he'll sleep out in the living room until we can figure something out."

"Why not just put him in your study?"

"Now Jo," Ramona began, as she was headed toward the door. "_That _would be stupid."

# # # # # #

The next morning, Ramona woke the earliest. This was her habit to try and get to the shower before Jo did (_fucking water hog)_. Ramona didn't have work that day, because it was Sunday; so she would be able to focus all of her energy on who this man was. Ramona made up the couch, folding the blankets, and stacking them on the chair next to it. When she was finished, she walked around the couch, raised herself onto the tips of her toes, and fell forward to the floor. Her open hands hit the floor with a dull smack, and Ramona began pushing herself up and down continuously. She counted in her head _one, two, three, four, five… _She did this for a few minutes, then rolled over onto her back and started doing crunches. _One, two, three, four, five…._

At this time, the door to her brothers room opened; Jo walked…well he more _trudged_ out of his room, a dazed expression on his face.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Ramona lifted herself off the floor after her final crunch. Jo groaned in reply as he sat at the kitchen island. He folded his arms together over the counter and lay his head on them.

Ramona went over to the kitchen island. She cleaned up the mess from yesterday; the empty pierogies package was tossed in the trash, along with the week old newspaper. She went around the kitchen island, over to the sink, where last night she had dispensed of the dishes used to cook and eat her dinner. Don had, apparently, never tried pierogies so he was enthralled with them.

Don was a…very strange man. Probably the strangest she had ever met, which was saying something. The way he spoke, the way behaved was all so…gallant? The man behaved like a gentleman from the middle ages; Don looked like he would be better suited in armor and a cloak than the dirty t-shirt and jeans he wore. As Ramona scrubbed at the plate in her hands, she thought back on the events of last night, looking for key facts that she could use later. This dude was strong, very strong; she saw what he did to that guy. When he saw that he was stabbed, Don was definitely shocked, which was normal because hey, he got stabbed; but this was a different shock for Don. It was like….he never thought he could get hurt. Ramona rinsed off the last dish, placed it in the rack and started wiping the counter. Jo had not moved from his spot while Ramona had been cleaning; but she could tell he was still awake.

"I'll make breakfast than hop in your shower, okay?" Jo grunted, than shot his head up.

"Wait, why _my _shower?" Jo demanded. Well _that _perked him up. Ramona rolled her eyes.

"There's a dude in my room, I'm not really comfortable getting naked in the bathroom attached to it."

Jo groaned. "It's your own fault, you let in the stray." Ramona punched him in the arm.

"May I remind you that this is _my _apartment that I rent, and that _I _am letting you live here after She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named totally tossed your ass out of her apartment?" Jo growled, but Ramona ignored him. "And keep in mind, I haven't charged you for staying here. So I will make us some breakfast, with the food _I _boughtwith _my _money, and go shower in _my _other bathroom." With that, Ramona went to the fridge, opened the freezer and pulled out the toaster strudel box. She put all of them in the little black toaster oven on the counter against the wall, put the temperature at two hundred-fifty degrees, and went into Jo's room.

She didn't really like bringing up their living situation, but there were times when Jo got a little….well shitty. He didn't do it often, but Jo did on occasion act like an ass; getting mad when Ramona forgot something he wanted from the store, or getting possessive whenever she would use something that he thought was his. Ramona would always have a room open for Jo _and_ their brother, Anthony, wherever he was; but that isn't license to act like a dick when things don't go their way.

# # # # # #

Ramona had managed to save Jo some of the hot water.

Ramona stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with the big blue towel she had gotten her brother. She wrapped in his large robe, but still dripping wet. Ramona hoped that Don had woken by now so she could get dressed. When she entered the living room, she happy to see she got her wish. Don was in the kitchen, his color having returned to him, but he still looked a little fatigued. He looked bothered and still tired. She looked over at Jo, who had just jammed a strudel into his mouth. Ramona pointed her thumb at Don, but all Jo did was shrug.

"Good morning." Ramona said, looking back at Don. Don jerked his head up. Ramona looked at the screen, to see what was on. It was a news report, of a strange occurrence in a small town miles from here. The place looked wrecked. Don walked out of the kitchen, and approached Ramona. He kept averting his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"My apologies, Lady Ramona, I did not know of your state-" Ramona cut him off.

"I'm sorry what?" Don just would not look at her. The man's face was red and his expression embarrassed. What, she was wearing a robe.

"You are not in state to be seen at the time. I will go elsewhere until you are properly dressed." With that, Don went into Jo's room and shut the door. Jo and Ramona just stared at the door, than turned to each other.

"Is he okay?" Ramona whispered. Jo shrugged once more.

"He came out a little after you got in the shower." Ramona crossed her arms.

"Was he anxious?"

"No he seemed fine. He just sat on the couch next to me, saw what I was watching and asked me about it. He called me friend, it was really weird."

"What happened on the TV?"

"Something weird happened to this place….Puente Antiguo? Anyway, it must have been a gas leak because the whole place is, like, trashed. Cars blew up, there's a lot of property damage-"

"Do you think he's from there?"

"Could be. He looked horrified the more he watched."

Ramona nodded. "I'm gonna get dressed, and we'll get to the bottom of this."

"Yup."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When he had woken up, it was with a start. The dream had felt so _real_. They had been hurt, terrified. And then he had seen Bifrost; broken and shattered. His father holding onto his brother; his brother slipping. He wiped the stray tear from his face as he sat up. It was only a dream…an awful dream, but still a dream. He pushed back the lump in his throat and grunted. Thor threw the covers from his person onto the other end of the bed, swung his feet over the edge. He firmly planted his large feet on the cold wooden floor; he cups his face in his hands and rubbed the sleep from his eyes roughly, as if the dream would go away. He removed his hands from his face and took in his surroundings.

In his state of foreboding about his dream, he had completely forgotten the events of the previous evening. So imagine Thor's surprise when he awoke to find himself in a very strange room, in clothing not his own in a bed that looked _very_ feminine. Well…it looked feminine to him; he had no idea of such things. Thor looked at his surroundings. The room was neat, save for the clothing scattered all over the floor. Thor attempted to avoid stepping on anything, as he climbed out of the bed. The green curtains of the window to his right veiled the light from the outside, making the room glow a soft green.

He went over to the window and parted the curtains. The bright light of the morning sun stung his eyes for a moment until they adjusted to the change. Thor turned and got his bearings of the room. The walls of the room were covered with framed pictures and little shelves that held statues. The some pictures were of colorful heroes, dressed strangely; others showed paintings of what the humans called they're gods. The rest were of naked people in very compromising positions. Thor's cheeks flushed. He had never seen such things in a maiden's room; but this was no ordinary maiden for sure. Thor had heard stories of the enchantresses of Midgard; lascivious women, comfortable and in full control of their sexual prowess. It has been said that they would incorporate the act in their rituals, much as the Fae folk and the magic practitioners of the other nine realms did. Still, he quickly looked away and turned to the tall chest. He was not what you would call "chaste", but still it felt inappropriate to think of such things in a hosts' bedroom.

The young girl who had given him her chambers had a tall chest with drawers off to his right next to a small, space in the wall, so he went to look at that instead. He believed it was called a closet; a short name, and it didn't really make sense, but he wouldn't question it. The closet was full with garments, and the floor inside there was boxes and shoes organized neatly. The shelf at the top was also covered in boxes and other items. The chest was painted blue, with silver swirls all over. The top of the chest was littered with items; trinket boxes, little statues of winged women and dragons an incense holder, little candles and a small green box with…runic. Thor inspected the box. It relatively new runic; it was a curse. The curse warned anyone to put the chest down; whoever did not heed the warning and took what was inside, they and their entire clan would be cursed for all of time until the items are returned. Thor made a face and gently placed the chest back in its proper place. This enchantress was serious indeed.

Thor turned around; he saw another door which the girl, Ramona had explained was the bathing room. The door was opened all the way, the door up against the wall, revealing a room painted and decorated in purple. Thor entered the room, and shut it behind him. He had learned that it was wise to shut the door to such a room; and once he smelled himself, Thor knew he really needed to use this room now.

# # # # # #

He could not stop smelling himself when he exited the bathroom. He smelled like sweet flowers and a vanilla, whatever that was. Thor gave a contented sigh and smiled. He shut the door of the bathroom behind him and jumped. There was a mirror on the door. Thor turned to his side and looked at the area where he had been wounded previously. There was no scar to be seen. Thor smiled once more. He shall have to thank this enchantress properly. Thor dried himself, and dressed in the garments he had worn to sleep. There were simple, comfortable, and all she had, the young woman had claimed. A gray shirt and long, plaid trousers in blue; he knotted his damp hair and approached the door leading out into the rest of her home.

When he stepped out of the room, he saw a man sitting on the couch watching what was explained to him to be a television. The man looked over at Thor and jerked.

"Holy…oh right…your _him." _He said. The man regarded him.

"I'm sorry?"

"The dude Ramona was telling me about." The man explained. _What is a dude? _Thor shook his head.

"Yes, you're….."What was this man to her? "Ramona assisted me last night in a fight."

"Yeah…"The man said, turning back to the television. "She does do that." They were quiet for a time. Thor went around the couch to the other side, and sat on it. Thor studied the man for a moment; he was quite young looking. Thin, pale, with a messy mop of brown hair atop his head and blue eyes framed by rectangle black rimmed spectacles. The young man turned his gaze from the television to Thor for a moment; the young man considered him for a moment then turned back to the screen. Thor followed his gaze.

What the man was watching appeared to be delivering some sort of news. Thor tried to think of a way of asking the man what it was without sounding like a complete idiot.

"What is it you are watching friend?" The man looked at him for a moment, a look of discomfort on his face at the notion of being called "friend" and then looked back.

"It's a news report; apparently this small town not too far from got…well, like blown up or something." Thor stiffened, thinking back to his dream.

"Was anyone killed?" He tried to keep his voice even.

"They haven't reported on that yet. They're saying it's a gas leak or something." Thor's tension let up but only a little. He feared the answer to the next question

"What is the name of this place?" Thor was filled with dread.

"Um…it's something Spanish…oh wait its coming up again." The man grabbed a little brick with buttons on it; he pressed one of them as he pointed it at the television. The voice of the man on the screen was raised higher, and Thor was able to hear him.

"_This Brent Brockman reporting to you live from Puente Antiguo…" _Thor leapt from his seat on the couch and went into the kitchen, his back to the living area, to the television. He could not bear to look on the chaos. He had already seen it. The whole time, while he walked along aimlessly in the city, while he slept in a warm bed, the little town he had been in not a day before was nearly destroyed

The man of the news went on to explain what had occurred in the small town that had nearly been destroyed by a gas leak and an open flame. Thor knew better. Somehow…his dream had been real. All the destruction…he might have stopped it if he had stayed….or did it occur because of him in the first place, and what about Jane?

"Good morning." Thor was taken out of his thoughts and looked over his shoulder. His face got hot. The young enchantress was standing in the doorway of the second room, hair wet, covered in nothing but an oversized blue robe. He tried not to stare. "Is everything okay?" She asked, stepping forward. Thor stepped out of the small kitchen, edging around the young woman.

"My apologies, Lady Ramona, I did not know of your state-"

"I'm sorry what?" Thor tried not to look directly at her. His face felt hot.

"You are not in state to be seen at the time. I will go elsewhere until you are properly dressed." And with that, Thor walked past, keen on not touching her, and quickly entered the room she just left. He shut the door behind him as softly as he was capable of; Thor leaned against the wood and let out a gust of breathe he hadn't realized he had been holding.

_That was discomforting. _Thor thought, rubbing his eyes. _The women of this realm appear to be very comfortable with men, if they have problem walking around nude with a nothing but a robe covering them. _Thor cleared his throat and tried to clear the image of the enchantress, and Jane in such a state, from his thoughts. He tried to focus on the matter at hand; something had happened in the little town near the Bifrost site.

He had no choice; he must go back.

# # # # # #

Ramona came out of her room, dressed in the usual jeans and horror themed t-shirt (today it was the Bride of Frankenstein). She padded across the wooden floor in blue and red socks; watching her brother scarf down the strudel from the little oven.

"You didn't eat all of them did you?"

"_Noooooo." _He said with a full mouth and dirty look.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Ramona took out two for her and began squeezing the frosting packets over them. "Has Lancelot come out yet?" Jo shook his head, as he drank from his glass of juice.

"He's been in there for a while. I think you made him uncomfortable." Ramona clicked her tongue.

"I was wearing a robe dude, it's not like he saw tit or bush."

"Okay first off, _eeeeuuuuu…_" Jo said, shuddering. He wiped his mouth before continuing. "Second, that was my robe by the way. Now I got naked sister germs all over the inside, thanks you suck." Ramona made a motion with her hand as he spoke, imitating a mouth moving its jaw up and down.

"I'll go check on him." Jo set down his napkin, and got off the stool. Ramona folded her strudel and proceeded to take a bite as her brother knocked on his door.

"Yes?" was the reply through the door. Ramona raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, hey are you alright?" Ramona asked. Then the door opened. Don popped his head through the crack, glanced at her for a moment, and then came out of the room completely.

"Yes, I am fine…." He trailed off. Ramona crossed her arms.

"Are you sure? Because you looked a little upset when I came out." Don nodded.

"Yes, it is just the news…I um…know some people…" His face was so sad and worried. Ramona felt bad for the guy. Then she mentally shook herself. Something had to be done.

"Well uh…I don't know what your situation is, but you seem to be new here. Do you need a place to stay?" Jo made a "guff" noise behind her. She ignored him; Don regarded her. He was surprised; he probably hadn't expected this much kindness. Neither did she.

"Um….I do not know what to….say." Clearly this man had nowhere to go, but he had enough sense to be suspicious. She couldn't blame him.

"Obviously it wouldn't be forever, just until…I don't know you get stuff figured out, it's just….I was….I feel I was supposed to find you." Don blinked. "I know that sounds weird but-"

"No…I understand…you are an enchantress, your people have….good feelings about these things. Far better than mine." He said. It was Ramona's turn to be surprised. She had never encountered anyone like him before. It was like someone like her was common place for him.

"I will stay; if it does not impose on you…I must do something though."

"Yeah, do what you need to dude." At that moment Jo came up from behind, grabbed his sister by the forearm and spoke.

"Yeah can you excuse for minute dude?" He yanked Ramona away from the tall man, reeled her around and with all of his force, launched her into her room. He shut the door behind him.

"_Dude." _He hissed. "What are you doing? This guy could be some freaking psycho clown killer or something." Jo spoke in hushed voice, so he wouldn't be heard.

Ramona made a face. "Wait, do you mean he could be a killer of clowns, or a killer that is a clown?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah, if he kills clowns, we're solid-" Jo smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Oh my god, not the point. The point is that this guy is potentially dangerous-"

"Don't you give me that, I know better than any of you!" Ramona hissed. "I wouldn't be doing this without good reason Jo."

"Argh!"

"Look, I get it, it's weird, he's weird, but this is something I have to do." Ramona crossed her arms, and took a deep breathe. Arguing wasn't going to help them. "Look, I'm gonna take him back to that small town, Puente whatever. Meanwhile, find what you can on this guy okay, if it makes you so twitchy."

Jo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You could probably kill with your brain anyway."

"Damn straight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Thor regarded the woman next to him as she drove; she was small, with long dark hair and fair skin and blue eyes, framed by the spectacles he had found aided in sight; strange little things, thick and black, shaped like the eyes of a cat. She was dressed modestly, as the woman of this realm seemed apt to do; a black shirt with a green woman's character on it and dark blue pants. A Very strange woman.

When Ramona had offered to give him a ride to Puente Antiguo, he was of course surprised. After the last few days, he had not expected to come across such kindness so soon. He still had not revealed his true self, as a precaution, but he felt this woman meant him no harm. They had been silent for quite some time now; Ramona keeping her eyes on the road, on the task at hand. Thor did not pierce the silence; he knew not what to talk about with this woman.

Apparently she did though.

"So…who are you?" She asked suddenly. Her tone was not hostile, it was curious. And her question was valid; Thor found himself asking that same question of late. But he knew not how to answer.

"What do you mean?" Was all he could think of.

"I mean, who are you? Where are you from, what do you do, what's your _last name? _That last one I'm most curious about."

Thor searched his memory. What was that other name he had heard Selvig use?

"Blake?" Why would he say it like that? "Don Blake." Thor finished with more assurance. Ramona observed him for moment. He had taken too long.

"Alright, I'll take that for now. Why were you in Albuquerque?"

Thor took a deep breathe. "I…do not know… I'm still trying to figure that out." Ramona lifted her head, and slowly lowered it in a big nod. She understood.

"I can get that? What happened with that guy, the one from last night?"

"He wanted something I did not have, and it angered him so he attacked me." Thor explained simply.

"Okay, he wanted money then?" Thor nodded. "Okay…" She trailed off. He could feel the next question hanging in the air; she hesitated though. Thor looked over at her. She began drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Don..." She began slowly. "Are you, like…homeless?" Thor smiled sadly.

"I suppose I am, yes." Ramona let out a huff of breathe and cleared her throat.

"I get the feeling I shouldn't ask about your family." She said.

"All…"He stopped. "…I will say that, I spoiled things with my family, and my home. Now I can never go back."

Ramona remained silent, and Thor followed her lead. He blinked several times, his vision blurring, until the hot tears went away. He felt a lump in his throat; he tried to swallow but it would not go away.

"I'm sorry." She said. He rubbed his eyes, and sniffed.

# # # # # #

Jane tried to hold the old man's hand, but there were so many damn tubes coming out of him, she was afraid she'd pull something and he's die. Darcy had stepped out to go get some real coffee from the diner (not the watered down crap they had in the hospital). She'd been gone for nearly fifteen minutes. It would be about twenty minutes for her to get back, if you add on the time it takes to get the coffee. Jane checked her watch then looked down at her notes. She read over what she could remember Thor telling her before he had passed out.

The morning she woke up to find him gone it didn't seem like a big deal. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom. But then an hour passed, two hours. And Erik wouldn't look at her. First she yelled at him; he tried to convince her it was for her own good. Then he tried to play dirty, saying it was just some crush. She nearly slapped him for that one; those people hadn't shown she would have done that and _so much _worse. Thor's friends showed up, big, dorky grins plastered on their faces. Darcy had dropped her mug at the site of them.

Next thing Jane knew, they were walking into her lab, giving intro's like it was nothing. The woman scared the hell out of her the most. She was tall, regal, and beautiful. And she had spear in her back. They said they were looking for Thor; Jane had turned to Erik. The man was sufficiently bewildered. Jane started on him again; she doesn't remember what she said though. She was just so mad; all she wanted to do was make him feel foolish and guilty.

And then it happened again. They had heard the wind pick up outside, and so they looked out and saw the familiar dust cyclone disappear. Darcy was the only one who spoke.

"Was there someone else coming?"

That's when all hell broke loose.

Jane looked over at Erik; he looked asleep but he was just sedated like crazy. Thor friends had gone as fast as they had arrived, after they managed to get the destroyer to follow them. The fight had continued on the outskirts of town. Then the cyclone came again and with it a blinding light, brighter than the sun. And everything stopped.

Darcy walked through the doorway, balancing four coffees in a cardboard tray. Jane set down her journal, got up from her seat and went over to her assistant.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Darcy asked, taking a sip of her drink. Jane followed suite, shaking her head.

"No, he's going to be like that for a while." The two women sat in the lumpy couch on the other side of the room. Jane twisted her coffee cup in her hands nervously.

"You had a right you know." Darcy stated. Jane jerked her head up. Her assistant took a sip from her cup, not looking at her. "You had a right to yell at him."

"He got hurt Darcy; I shouldn't have reacted that way…he was only trying to-"

"Yeah, yeah help I know. But you're a big girl, who can make her own decisions. You knew what you were doing, and yeah maybe it was a crush but you know what else it was?" Jane didn't answer. She stared at her cup.

"It was faith. You believed in him, not cause of those baby blues, but because he was telling the truth. You listened to your gut; Erik didn't trust that though, so he got all second-father on your ass and scared him off with an imaginary shot gun." Jane laughed.

"He may have been looking out for you, but he had no business doing so. And it's not like you knew he was going to get impaled by a shared of glass and almost _die_ right after you yelled at him for being over bearing. You can't see the future; if you did you might have been an ass for yelling then. Wait, can you?"

"Shut up." Jane sipped her coffee.

"Look, all's I'm saying is, stop beating yourself up, it's really annoying." Darcy said. She took a big gulp of her drink, swished in her mouth and swallowed. Jane made a face.

"You're the only one I know who swishes their coffee like its freaking mouth-wash."

"That's 'cause genius like that only comes once every two generations." She stated, nonchalantly sipping her drink. Jane rolled her eyes.

# # # # # #

Jo typed the name in the data base and hit enter. He got about eight _million _results! He rolled his eyes and groaned. There had to be an easier way. Jo looked at his phone; no messages. It might be a while until they answered though. He had left a…well rambly message, and it _had _been a while since they had spoken in so long. Jo set his phone down, and tried sifting the results of his search. There was not much on this guy, except his name. There had to be something; a job, family _something_.

"_Why do I always get stuck with the hard shit? _

# # # # # #

Ramona slowed to a stop outside of the small town. It was _so small; _the road was blocked off by yellow tape and parked vehicles.

"Uh-oh." Ramona mumbled. She set it in park. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you think they will block our path?" Thor asked. His gazed never left the men in suits; they were to people that had been studying Mjolnir in that strange, but flimsy fortification the night before.

"Well, the news said it was a gas leak, so they might have evacuated people to a town closest hear….or, you know what sit tight for a sec." Before Thor could stop her, the lady had open the door to the vehicle and stepped out, slamming it shut behind her. The noise was a loud, metallic, and deep _THUNG!_ Thor just sat in his seat, as he was told (he couldn't fulfill the "tight" request though). Ramona walked from the car, wrapping her hooded jacket around her. One of the suited men approached her, hand raised as if to stop her further approach. Ramona did stop, and the two began to speak for a moment. The man didn't seem to want to talk with Ramona, but she persisted.

Then a second man, one familiar to Thor, approached the two, and began talking to Ramona. She turned her attention to the second man. He was bald and had a tone similar to Hogun's; it appeared she made more headway with this man, than the first. At that moment, the man turned toward the truck (that was what Ramona had called as they boarded it earlier) and looked directly at Thor. Thor tried not to flinch, but he was startled. Without a thought, the second bald man turned back to Ramona again. Thor felt he had a stone in his stomach as they continued their discourse. The bald one took out a small paper pad and pen from his jacket and began writing something.

He handed it to Ramona, who accepted it with much enthusiasm and gratitude and began trekking back to the truck. When she reached her door, Ramona swung it open with a grunt, climbed in and slammed it shut once more.

"Okay, they had to evacuate a lot of people in a town close to here. The damage to the town only covers a couple of blocks, but the power to the whole town was cut and people had to be transferred to a different hospital." Ramona explained, reading over the small paper. "That bald guy gave me directions to the town."

"Where?"

"Edgewood. It's not that far, we should be there in like an hour." Ramona set the gear into reverse and turned her body to look behind her. She began backing away from Puente Antiguo; she turned the wheel, turning the car completely around doing so. When the truck was completely turned, Ramona twisted her torso back properly, switched the gear to drive, and moved forward. Meanwhile, Thor tried to level his breathing. He felt nervous, excited, dreadful. He knew not what had happened to Jane or Erik or Darcy; he feared the worst.

# # # # # #

The chirped to life, with a green flash. Jo quickly picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey I got your message. What's up?"_

"Thank god you called man, I was about to fucking trash this computer."

"_What are you doing?" _

"I'm trying to find out more about this guy my sister met, Don Blake?"

"_What your sister seeing him?" _

Jo rolled his eyes. "No, she met him last night. He was getting mugged, look it's a really long story and I need to info on this guy."

"_Okay, what have you got so far?" _

"Diddly squat, that's the problem. All I got is his name." Jo explained, typing and scrolling. He was squinting his eyes. He had taken his glasses off after a while.

"_Jesus, what did you Google the bastard?"_

Jo stopped typing, shifting his eyes. "Noooo." He could hear him tut-tuting on the line.

"_Oh Jo, you silly boy." _

"Would you just shut up a help me or what?"

"_Yeah, give me a sec…_" The line was silent; Jo leaned back into the desk chair, his shoulder holding up the phone as he crossed his arms. "_…okay I got some results. How old is the guy?"_

"He looks like he's in his mid- to late twenties."

"_Alright, what's he looking like?"_

"Tall, long blonde, blue eyes. He's got a beard too."

"_Oh my god what is he a Viking or a model?"_

"Keep in your pants and get to work." Jo deadpanned.

"_Yeah, yeah….still can't believe your sister isn't dating him." _Jo rolled his eyes, listening to the clicking on the other side. He started to tap his foot on the floor impatiently.

"_Uh…dude, I got a hit for a Don Blake but…" _

"But what?" Jo grabbed the phone, squeezing it in his hand.

"_He doesn't look jack like the guy you described….oh shit."_

"What!"

"_I found an ID of a guy who fits your description on the database, it's recent. It's for an MD from New York named Donald J Blake, born eighty-four…yeah dude this is registered as fake."_

"Shit, send me a pick?"

"_Hold on, I don't want to get into trouble….alright check your phone."_

Jo took the phone from his ear, picked up his glasses and jammed them on his face. He turned the phone on its side and checked his texts. He opens the top one, which showed a picture of a New York ID for a familiar face.

"Aw shit…alright thanks O'Grady, I gotta call me sister."

"_Any time Hughes. You need anything else?"_

"I'll get back to you on that."

# # # # # #

Ramona pulled into the parking lot and tried to find a spot. She slipped her glasses off, and rubbed her eyes, placing the specs on the dashboard.

"Ugh!" she drove around for five minutes, meanwhile her phone vibrated on the dash. This had made Don jump. "Oh ignore that, it's probably Jo checking up on me."

"Should I answer it?" Don asked. Ramona shook her head.

"No, I'll get in a minute it's probably just a text. He never calls when I drive." She explained, as she slowly pulled into the spot. As she was setting the gear into park, Don spoke.

"He cares greatly for you." He observed. "He does not seem to like my presence in your home." Ramona grabbed her glasses and slipped them back on before unbuckling her belt. They both exited out of the truck, Ramona slowly edging out of the door so she didn't damage the car next to hers. These two statements were both incredibly true.

"Yeah, he does tend to worry. It's weird though, seeing as I'm the oldest and the one that takes care of people." She said, meeting him at the end of the truck. Ramona stretched out her arm, offering him to lead the way.

"Ladies first." Don stated. Ramona shrugged. Why not? They both began the trek up to the entrance of the hospital.

"You say you take care of everyone, what does that mean, your family?" He asked. Ramona took a deep breathe. That was….bit personal? Maybe. People never really ask her anything about her family.

"Mostly my family yeah, sometimes really good friends but most of them have moved out of state. My mom and dad moved to, further north for her health and my brother An-"She cut herself off. There was a lump in her throat. Ramona took another deep breathe.

"I have another brother, who went off on tour in the Middle East. He still isn't back."

"A war?" Ramona glanced at him incredulously.

"Uh, _yeah, _you know the one going for about ten years now?" She said. Don looked thoughtful for a moment; and embarrassed even. Now she felt bad; she was always so….blunt. Plus she doesn't know what's happened to him; for all she knows he was in a coma for ten years! They entered the hospital; the waiting area was crowded with patients and loved ones. Ramona considered her words, as they approached the front desk. The woman was on the phone, so she had a moment.

"Hey sorry, I wasn't trying to be an ass it's just…well this war has been going on for a while-"

At that moment she was cut off by a loud, excited shriek came from the other side of the room. Everyone up and away from what they were doing to look at the woman who made the outburst.

"THOR!"

Don turned at the voice and a wide smile graced his face; he went over to the crazy person who had screamed to embrace in bone crunching bear hug. She was young, about Ramona's age, with dark hair tucked in a messenger hat. Ramona had to admit, the crazy girl was hot. She had a nice, curvy body and lips that could reduce most men to a puddle. _Wow, two hot people in a day. Why can't I get laid? _

Wait, did she just call him Thor?

Ramona shook herself out of her sad amorous thoughts to walk over to the pair; time for some answers. Don had released the girl from his python embrace, so she took a moment to breathe.

"You clearly know each other." Ramona observed. Don chuckled.

"Ramona, this is my friend Darcy. A mighty woman, such as yourself who is also a master of the mighty Taser." Don proclaimed. She felt she was being introduced to a knight.

"Aw, shucks." Darcy said, waving her hand. "Who are you?" Darcy pointed at her for emphasis. Alright, to the point. _Damn, I like you already._

Ramona held out her hand. "I'm Ramona, I met…okay who are you _really_?_" _Ramona said, as Darcy slowly shook her hand. Don…Thor whatever froze.

"Ah…yes…I should probably explain." He said, nervously.

"That would be cool. I know the name you told me yesterday wasn't yours but I didn't say anything." He looked at her shocked.

"He gave you a fake name?" Darcy gawked at her. "What was it, Tony McLovin?" This made Ramona laugh. The poor guy just stood there, confused.

"No, Don Blake."

"_Oooh. _Wait, that's not so fake. That's actually a name of my boss's ex-boyfriend." Darcy commented.

"No the name was fine, but the fact that this guy…" Ramona pointed her thumb at the silent man. "Took like five seconds to answer a question as simple as "What's your name?" is what tipped me off." Darcy snickered.

"Oh big guy." She said, patting him on the giant arm. Damn he was big….a tall…and _blond. Shit, stop that! _Ramona shook herself mentally.

"Okay who are you anyway?" Our mystery man hesitated. So Darcy spoke for him.

"His names Thor; we found him out in the desert." She started. Thor gently took Ramona's arm and guided her toward the wall. Now she was nervous. And annoyed. She didn't like it when strange people who withhold their names take over to walls. He towered over her. He like a freaking tower of hot. It made her uncomfortable.

"I am Thor Odinson." He said. Ramona stared at the man in disbelief. Seriously? Thor…_what? _She knew the first part and the second part made a sort of sense. But it…wasn't possible.

"Uh…yeah…okay." Ramona pinched the bridge of her nose, raising her glasses from her nose. They brushed against her brow and she started rubbing her closes eyes. Letting out a sigh, she said. "You…no offense dude, but how do you expect me to believe this? Are you literally saying….that you're the go-"

She was cut off a rush of wind and blur; Thor was tackled by a tiny woman wrapped in a blue, thick winter coat. Thor or Don or whatever or whoever he was buried his face in the little woman's shoulder. His face was covered by her chestnut hair, his eyes shut tight. It was like he thought he would never see her again. Ramona scrunched her face.

_The hell?_

Ramona edged around the couple, and walked over to Darcy.

"And she is?" She asked, pointing at the two in their embrace.

"That's Jane; they're like…I don't know they sorta just met." Darcy explained. Sort of.

Ramona sighed. Well that was helpful. She looked at them; they were _clearly _into each other. If the chicks face was buried deep in shoulder muscle, Ramona would try to see what she looked like. _Well this should prove interesting._

_Note for my One Follower; I'm going to comb over some past chapters and fix some errors I have made. I think I should get a beta. Anyway sorry for the inconvenience, more chapters soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Thor sat next Jane in one of the chairs in the waiting room. On the other side of the crowded room, Ramona and Darcy stood against the wall, talking. He observed them for a moment when Jane brought his attention back to her.

"Where have you been?"

"I have traveled to the city of Albuquerque." Thor answered smiling. He had thought he would never see her again. And here she was, sitting next to him, unharmed.

"But how did you get there? Did you get a ride?" Her tone was concern. She too must know the dangers of this world. Of course she does, she is of this world.

"I walked mostly. I did receive a ride from a….couple, but that did not work out so well, so I walked the rest of the way until I began to cross a bridge that left the ground. Then I entered the city, by then it was morning. I did not have to worry too greatly about impeding traffic because of the hour. Then I wandered for a time, until I came across a library. I remember when I was young, my brother and I would go there; though Loki was always more excited. No matter, I thought I would find information about where I was and maybe try to learn about Midgard better. I regret not doing so." Thor said. Jane merely nodded. He breathed and continued.

"It was strange, and I didn't notice it until last night when Ramona pointed it out to me but that is where I met the young maiden, the first time."

Jane's expression was confused. "When was the second time?"

"Later that evening, I…." He trailed off. He dare not tell the Lady Jane of his troubles with the man with a knife. "…I ran into some trouble. A man wanted money I did not have, but luckily Ramona came out, before any fight could ensue." He said simply. He smiled, but she did not look convinced. Luckily the two women had decided to come over at that moment, so he was saved any further questioning.

"So Ramona says she saved you with a Taser." Darcy announced bluntly. Okay, maybe not. Thor buried his forehead into his calloused hand, as Jane exclaimed.

"What? What do you mean _saved?" _His lady demanded.

"Yeah apparently, Thor was getting mugged last night, in front of Ramona's building. She heard noises or whatever, ran down with her Taser, and threatened the guy." Darcy nonchalantly explained. "It's funny, when we first met, I actually _did _TAS." She snickered. Ramona smirked, giving Darcy a curious glance.

"Really?"

"Yep. He was acting all weird and "You dare threaten Thor with so puny a weap-_uuu-uuu-uuh-hhh, _BAM!" Darcy slapped her hand for emphasis. "On the ground, passed out." She punched the air. Ramona snickered.

Thor had buried his face in both his palms at this point. "You said nothing had happened. You said Ramona just scared the guy off!" Jane hissed.

"Oh shit." Ramona covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "I didn't know you wanted to keep it a secret. I'm so sorry." She covered her face. Thor lifted his own head, and glanced at Jane; she was seething, her arms were crossed and she staring daggers at him. He looked away so as not to burst into flames. Thor looked back at Ramona who was giving him an apologetic look.

"It's alright, I should not have lied." He turned back to his lady, took her hands into his and looked her straight in the eyes. "I apologize Jane; I should not have been false with you, no matter my intentions of not harming you." Her gaze softened, but she still removed her hands from his grasp, and crossed them once more.

"It's fine, I get it." Jane leaned back in her chair. Thor looked once more at the women in front of him. Ramona looked guilty and Darcy looked uncomfortable. Two things he shared with them.

"So…how is Erik Selvig?" Thor asked to change topics. "Has he woken yet?"

"No not yet, but he's okay, they just got him juiced on painkillers." Darcy explained.

"What happened to him?" Thor asked with concern. Though the man asked him to leave not too long ago, Thor held no ill-will toward the friend of Jane's. He rather liked him actually. Even when he did not trust him, the man had tried to soothe Thor's pain. He shook himself, before his thoughts strayed to sadness.

"He got hit by some debris; broken glass from the diner window just exploded on all of us."

"How…what happened though?" That was the question that had plagued him all morning.

The two women hesitated; Jane had tensed in her chair, as she adjusted her sitting. Darcy studied her nails.

"What happened?" his tone was tense. He knew the answer, though he dreaded it.

"I'm not sure if you would believe it." Jane started.

"But then again, you are a mythical person, _so…._" Darcy finished, trailing off.

It was then the girls told him of his friends, ("The Warriors Three and the Lady Sift." "Sif, Darcy, he said Sif." "Whatever.") had come down from Asgard to find Thor. When he asked why, that they were risking banishment from Asgard themselves for doing such a thing, Darcy said that they needed to tell Thor that his brother was apparently going mad with power; that he had orchestrated Thor's banishment somehow and had some evil plot up his sleeve. And the fact that the All-Father had gone into Odin sleep ("Whatever the hell that is." Shush!") did not help matters. This stunned him the most.

"But…my father is dead." Thor said softly. This silenced both women. They were all silent for a moment. At this time, Ramona had sit in one of the chairs across from Thor, after an elderly man had left it. She had kept quiet during the whole story; her face was unreadable. Her hand cupped her cheek as she leaned against her arm on the arm rest. She was studying him.

No one knew what to say; they knew not of the situation so of course they wouldn't. Thor felt obliged to explain.

"The night I was in the compound; the night of the storm, my brother came to me only for a moment. He had told me, because of the strain of my banishment and the threat of a new war, our father had died." His throat caught, so he tried to clear with as little noise as possible. It pained him to even think of his father dying and it being his fault. Jane took that moment to take his hand. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. It was soothing. Ramona remained neutral, while Darcy's mouth twitched. Thor took a deep breath and continued. "He further told me, that I was forbidden to ever come home by the express demand of my mother and the Jotun's, the people we were to war with."

At this, Ramona had decided to speak. "Wait why were you going to war with Frost giants?"

"Wait, _what? _Frost giants!" Jane exclaimed. Darcy shushed her, looking around. Several people had looked up from what they were doing to stare at the source of the outcry. When they all waved, the bystanders looked away, as if afraid to catch whatever made their little group crazy. They huddled closer, Darcy crouching to the ground.

"I had done something…unthinkably stupid now that I look back on it; it involved the Frost giants, and for this I was banished for my arrogance and stupidity." Thor explained. That was what he had called it. _'Arrogance and stupidity.'_

"Okay that doesn't explain why your bro would tell all of that though." Darcy stated, resting her chin on her fisted hand; she was supporting herself by the balls of her feet, so she swayed back and forth on the ground.

Thor ran a hand through his hair. "My brother has always been one for mischief, but Loki's actions have now confused me." He said weakly. It pained him to even think of his father dying and it being his fault. Now to find that…it might have been a lie; a lie from his own brother no less. It didn't make sense.

"Loki?" Ramona said. "_Loki? _As in the god of magic, mischief and lying? The guy who made Fenrir the wolf and Sleipnir? He's your _brother_?" Thor gave her puzzled look.

"Well…yes, Loki is my brother. Why?"

"I thought he was Tho- , I mean you're- I…" She cut herself off, rubbing his temples. "Loki is the uncle of Thor, not his brother. At least that's the myths said-" Darcy cut in.

"Don't the myths also say Thor's a redhead?"

"Yeah, I'm still totally not one-hundred percent believing what any of you are saying actually." Ramona stated. Darcy nodded.

"Yeah, neither did we, until his friends and a giant flame robot came down from a twister and messed shit up." Ramona did not seem convinced.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to wait for equally strange evidence." At that moment, Ramona's phone chirped. "Oh crap, I forgot." She turned away from them and walked to the far side of the room, the up to her ear. A nurse dressed in blue walked passed her and approached them.

"Doctor Foster?" She said. Jane looked up at her. "Doctor Selvig is awake now." With this Jane leapt up from her chair and followed the woman down the hall. Thor and Darcy looked at each other.

"Should I?" Thor pointed toward the hall where Jane and the nurse had disappeared through. Darcy shrugged.

"I'd hang out in the hall in front of the room; just in case." Thor nodded, stood from his chair and followed Darcy down the hall. Ramona was still leaning up against the wall on the other side of the room, when Thor glanced over. She waved at him to go ahead. He nodded.

# # # # # #

The agent was merely a few feet from her, his head buried in a book. She was talking on the phone, her was voiced hushed but irritated. She was having an argument. The big guy had just left following the researchers assistant after hearing the news.

"_The big guys in front of the room; the assistant has just entered. She is approaching Doctor Selvig now. She's hugging him."_

"The other one is on the phone with someone. They're having some sort of argument."

"_Can you get closer?"_

"Not without being conspicuous no. She seems very…."

"_What agent?" _

"Well…she seems pretty…suspicious**. **If him I mean."

"_She's only known him for a few hours Barton. She would be very stupid if she didn't seem suspicious."_

"Yeah, but the other two seemed to…grow more trusting of him, and they knew him for as long as this one does now….also…"

"_What?"_

"She looks familiar. I can't place it though. Have you checked her yet?"

"_We started as soon as she arrived in front of the town with him. Nothing of importance yet_."

"Let me know when you do."

"_Copy that."_

The agent shut his book, as the woman hung up her phone. She walked pasted his seat and headed down the hallway where the others had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Thor…or Don or whatever, was standing outside of the door leading into a room. The door was ajar, but she couldn't see who was inside. She could hear voiced though.

"Is something wrong?" Ramona leaned against the wall across from him, her legs stretched out and her arms crossed against her chest. Time to get answers.

He shook his head though. "From what I hear, Selvig will make a full recovery."

"You seem pretty tense though." Thor's had propped himself against the wall, stiff and tense. His arms crossed against his chest to finish the look of awkwardness, he had a worried look on his face. He did not deny it.

"He…the last we met, he asked me to leave town." This got a shocked look.

"What the hell did you do?" It was reasonable question. People rarely tell you to get out-of-town unless they want you dead or away from someone who, you know, got pregnant.

"Selvig feared I meant Jane harm, so he asked me to leave. I did not want to back away from my word, though I wished very much to stay."

"Why would he not want you around Jane?" She looked him square in the eyes. "Are you dangerous?"

He kept her gaze. "Are you afraid?" Ramona shrugged.

"My brother just called me. He tried to find something, _anything _about you, and finds out that the name you gave us not yours. You probably shouldn't put, em dee on your fake I dee in the future by the way." She held up her phone for him to see. Her brother had sent her the image of a fake I dee, saying this man was from New York. He was of course stunned.

"How did you-"

"We have friends, my brother and I. So do my Grandfather and my parents. My family's…pretty connected. Though we don't brag about it." She slipped the phone back into her pocket. "After the i dee though, there isn't squat about you. It's like you just…dropped from the sky." She extended he arms out, her palms facing up.

"So, are you?"

He huffed. Clearly the man was not expecting this. "Because when a guy says he's the god of thunder, it kind of makes you question his sanity. Or his intentions."

"I am not trying to… trick you."

"Like you did last night?"

"That was for my protection."

"Really?"

"Erik Selvig asked me to leave, because he thought me either delusional or a deceiver out to harm Jane. I used that name so that I did not draw attention to myself."

"Well that didn't work, your fake i dee is all over the place." He looked at her confused. "Well the places that matter anyway. Look, I have a brother to think about. I still want to…need to help you through, _whatever _the hell is up with you. I found you for a reason. I gotta find out that reason."

He considered her for a moment, scratching his head. "I do not mean you harm. In fact I owe a debt to you for saving my life. If you believe we are…meant to meet, than I shall agree with you for you are the enchantress."

Ramona said nothing. This guy was weird. He spoke weird (properly, but weird), he acted weird and he was just…._weird. _But he seemed genuine.

Then again, most crazy people believe what they say, so…

"I am not delusional. I speak the truth." It was like he had read her mind at that last thought. The corner of her mouth twitched.

"I believe _you _believe that. I need more proof."

"Do not the enchantress' and wizards of this realm believe in my kind as gods?" Ramona raised her brow. _His __kind_?

"I do believe in deities, yes, but you're not the first person to come out of nowhere and claim they're a god." She explained. "Those stories usually end with a lot of people drinking poisoned Kool-Aid or setting shit on fire." He looked at her horrified. She shrugged. "Or they're just horny old guys looking to get some drugs and sex. It varies, but you can see my problem believing you now, right?"

He nodded, his brows creased. "I…think I do."

"Great. So here's my deal." She pushed herself off the wall and took two steps to get close to him. He straightened up, towering over her. He towered over her; she tried not to shudder or voice quiver. _Keep it together Hughes. _

"I'll help, within reason." She said pointedly. He nodded in understanding.

"Of course."

"Good, then I will help you with…whatever. But you get all…"She waved her hand over his chest and face. He stared at her perplexed. "Insane and start talking about any comets or come after my brother with poisoned juice, I. Will. End. You." As she finished her sentence, she poked him in the chest (_damn_ he's firm) for each word in emphasis. He looked at the finger, than back at her as she did it, just utterly baffled.

"Got it?" She finished with one last poke.

"Um…yes, I understand."

"Very good." She slapped his arm. (Damn it, he's firm!) "So what do we do now?" Ramona backed away from him as he spoke.

"I must find a way home; the Bifrost site might be the best place to start." Ramona raised her brow. "It is how I came here. It is a link between my world and yours." She started rubbing her forehead.

"O…kay, that's just great. Where is this place?"

"It is not far from where Puente Antiguo is. We will wait for Jane, and maybe she will come with us."

"What does Jane have to do with this?"

"The Lady Jane is a…what did she call it?" He stroked his chin in thought. "She studies…the ways of traveling between the worlds…I believe she called the Bifrost an Einstein Rosen's bridge."

"She's a physicist?" He snapped his fingers.

"Yes! A fiz-a-sist!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah let's go ask." Ramona grabbed Thor by the arm, pulled him from the wall and tried to yank him through the door into the hospital room.

"But-"

"We don't have time to wait; it'll be dark, eventually. We gotta move."

# # # # # #

"_So they're going to the…what did he call it?"_

"The Bifrost site sir. I think they mean the place where that…_machine _had come from."

"_Aw jeez…alright, well maybe we can get some answers finally and speak with Doctor Foster at the same time."_

"Copy sir. What do you want me to do in the mean time?"

"_Stay there, wait for them to leave, and speak with Selvig as discussed."_

"I remind you sir, I'm not a clerk."

"_You just need to get him to consider is all. I'll send Jasper over tomorrow." _

"Roger that sir."

# # # # # #

They had decided on Jane's Hummer van; seeing as Jane knew the way to the site, it made sense to take her car. Ramona still wasn't too comfortable with it, but she really didn't want to argue. She sat in the back, behind the passenger seat where Thor had sat. Ramona clutched the handle above her head for dear life as Foster drove down the road. It was an incredibly bumpy ride, and the back did not have any seats with belts; it crowded in the back with machines, cords, and other metal items that Ramona couldn't make out. Ramona huddled to herself and the small corner she occupied; she was afraid to touch anything.

"So where is this place?" She asked, deciding they had been awkwardly silent long enough.

"It's about…thirty miles west of town." Jane explained. She didn't look at Ramona, just kept her eyes on the road. Her tone was cold; okay, so she's going to fun person to be around. Whatever, she's not here to make friends.

"And what does this place look like?"

"Nothing, it's just a patch of dirt in the desert."

"When one lands though from the other side," Thor began. "as I did from Asgard, a print from the Bifrost is left there. It serves as a…marker."

"Marker."

"Yes. When you have finished whatever business you have on the realm you traveled to, you go to where ever you landed before. The print works a marker so that you know where to stand when you wish to return."

"Like the Nazca Lines in Peru?"

"A what?"

"In Peru there are these lines that run in the desert. From just standing on the earth you can't make much of them, but once you go up in the air, you see the lines connect to make shapes, like birds and spiders. They've been there for thousands of years." Ramona explained. Thor was silent. Ramona exhaled. Yeah this will be fun. "Never mind, so what does this marker look like?"

"It is hard to describe." Thor said. "It is round-"

"Darcy said it looked like Celtic knot work." Jane interjected.

"Oh, I see." This'll be interesting. A Celtic crop circle out in the desert; that sounds cool.

# # # # # #

"And what exactly does shield want with me?" The man tried to cross his arms for some sort of effect but it didn't work. His arm attached to an i vee and heart monitor; it was very difficult.

"You are the most qualified for a project we have," Barton handed him a tan folder; it was such a spy cliché that it had a word _Classified _stamped on the front in red. Darcy grabbed the folder. She was met with some resistance. Barton gave her a cold glance; she just lifted her brow.

"She's safe." Erik stated.

"Is she?" The tone was cold too, and it said he doubted that statement.

"Either you give her the folder or you get out of my room." Erik announced. Barton glared back at the physicist. He not seem it, the man's got brass balls. He let his grip on the file go, but only a little. The girl tugged it out of his hand, until it slipped through his fingers. She stretched her arm back, curled her lip and backed away. She handed the file to the doctor; he flipped it open his eyes squinting.

"Did you get my glasses by any chance?" He tried to view the file better by bringing it closer to his face; meanwhile Darcy looked through the giant black bag sitting her chair.

"Got 'em, got 'em!" She announced, raised her hand up in triumph. It her raised hand was a little grey box. She flipped it open and handed him his glasses inside. Selvig took them with a "Thank you", and put them on. Barton tried not to roll his eyes; he starting to grow impatient.

"What is this cube?" The man asked. Darcy peered over her shoulder, trying to see.

"It's called the Tesseract, a source of unlimited power."

Selvig glanced up at him, puzzled. "Where'd you get a cube that gives off unlimited power?"

"That's classified to staff working the project." Barton stated simply. Selvig smirked.

"Of course it is. This still doesn't explain what it has to do with me though. I'm a physicist not an engineer."

"You do actually, I read about it on the way over; and this cube does have to do with your research and Doctor Foster's I believe."

The smirk was gone; Selvig ripped his glasses off his face, glaring at Barton. "What do you want with Jane?" His tone was dangerous, a dare almost. Jeez, hit a nerve.

"The same thing we want with you." The agent stated, matter-of-factly. "It has come to our attention that we are not only _not_ alone, but we are astoundingly outgunned." With that, Barton checked his watch. Time was up.

"We'll be in touch Doctor Selvig." He turned to leave the room when Selvig exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, what exactly is going on?!"

Barton looked over his shoulder. "If you're interested, one of our other agents will be visiting tomorrow when you're released. You talk more than, good night doctor, Miss Lewis."

_Not bad for my first sale._

# # # # # #

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Ramona stood at the edge of the large circular…well it looked like a scorched area of ground out in the middle of the desert. It was huge, with intricate lines crossing and knotting together in the center of it. Ramona knelt to the ground, hover her outstretched hand over the circle. She was trying to find it. The power. The raw power in and around the area. She had felt it for days; it was so strong she thought her skin would burst.

She could smell it, taste it, _feel _it in the air. It felt like static on her skin; it made the hairs on her body stand up and her skin to get bumpy. It tasted like metal. It was… invigorating. There had been magic here. But then, yesterday it was gone. Just gone. Whatever had happened here, it was gone now, closed off. Which brings us back to Ramona's hand? She tried to feel the area, maybe there was some sort of trace of the magic here.

It was gone, or just really faint she wasn't sure; it was just an imprint like the knotted circle in the dirt. Could the others feel it though? Thor was standing in its center, looking up at the sky as Jane took photos. Ramona looked up at Thor, observing him; just then he began to call out to the heavens.

"HEIMDALL!" He cupped his hands over his mouth to make his shouts louder. "HEIMDALL, OPEN THE BIFROST!" He took deep breaths and repeated his words; Ramona stood up and retreated to the van. She opened the door, grabbed her bag and slammed the van shut once more. Ramona began to rummage around her bag for something, as Thor called out. What she brought out was a large crystal, white and jagged, with a pointed end and a flat bottom. She looked up again, Thor was still shouting out to the sky. Jane had stopped taking her pictures to watch Thor, when she turned her attention to Ramona.

"What the heck is that?"

"A giant crystal." Ramona stated, walking into the circle. Thor stepped aside as she went to stand in the spot he had been found. She set the crystal down as Jane remarked.

"Yeah, I got that but what are you doing with it?"

"It'll try to…"How the hell do you explain this without sounding like a douche? Ramona shrugged. "The crystal is going to pick up the energy in the area."

Ramona didn't look up, but she could feel the stares. She sat down on the ground and folded her legs yoga style in front of the crystal.

"What do you mean?" That question had a least ten questions hidden under the surface.

"Crystals show and absorb energy; they're used often in healing and detecting auras, but this is a good use to."

"This place feels…I can't feel anything actually." Thor stated. Ramona nodded.

"I can't feel anything either, which bothers me. For days I felt something in the air, it felt like electricity, I thought I was going to just fizzle up. Then the other day it just…stopped."

She shut her eyes and concentrated on the glimmer of magic that was left. So faint. The tips of her fingers tingled as she rubbed them together. Ramona could feel the magic come out of her; it was practically seeping out of her pores. She opened her eyes; Thor was staring at her but she paid him no heed as she reached out for the crystal. She cupped it in her hand, pressing it down into the dirt and concentrated.

"There is…something here, but it feels like residual. Whatever it was that I felt is gone now." Ramona got to her feet and straightened herself. She picked up the large throbbing stone, rolling it in her hands. "It's weird…it feels like something's been…cut off or collapsed even." She looked over at Thor. He was…concerned, serious.

Jane voiced herself then. "What do you mean collapsed?"

"I'm sorry, but I think your bridge might have…collapsed. It's gone." The words sound heavy but strange on her tongue. So there was something or at least there had been a few days ago. Ramona still didn't believe him, not completely. She just wants some sort of confirmation. But she still felt bad though; he had been so determined.

"I had…the worst nightmare last night." Thor said. His voice was sad, cracked. "I had so hoped it was a nightmare." Ramona's eyebrows wrinkled. She extended her arm out, and placed a hand on his arm. "Then it is gone…I am truly banished." He bowed his head. _Aw crap. _Jane brushed past Ramona to embrace Thor. She had to get on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around him. Ramona backed away; she started to think.

"You said you dreamed about this…bridge being destroyed? Did you see who did it? Or do you know why?" Thor looked up.

"Yes, I did see it, though it was very….blurry…surreal even." Jane released him, but Thor kept his arm wrapped around her little waist. Ramona advanced toward them.

"Thor, I need you to tell me everything you saw in that dream, even the details that seem unimportant. I need everything, okay?" Thor merely nodded. "Okay, start from the beginning."

# # # # # #

About an hour later, the sun was setting; Ramona, who was in the van, had written in some notebook she had tucked in her bag. She had just finished writing down Thor's dream, when the car had pulled up. A man with short hair in black suit exited the driver's side of the car. He looked like the guys that had blocked the entrance to town earlier that day. Jane was over by the marker and Thor was standing on the outside of it, watching Jane writing in a journal. The man in the suit advanced toward the couple. Ramona stuck the pen in the middle on her notebook and shut it, then tucked into her bag. She got out of the van, but did not go over. Instead she just leaned against the back of the van. Ramona crossed her arms and watched the exchange between the three. The Jane didn't look too happy to see the suit; he seemed to not care too much. In fact he looked like they were just discussing the weather. Jane was yelling about him stealing. Yeesh.

Thor was quiet, standing close to Jane, guarding her. The suit said something, but Ramona couldn't hear it; either way it seemed to surprise Jane, then please her. Ramona decided she had better see what this was all about. She didn't know the man, but he knew his make; if S.H.I.E.L.D was involved, this was serious. Ramona moved toward the group, though she tried to stay in the suits view; last thing she needed was a round house kick in the desert. Instead she took a place next to Thor. The suit regarded her, and then turned back to Jane.

"You'll have your equipment back in your lab within the hour tonight, and tomorrow you'll be able to return to town after uh, clean up."

"And…that's it then, you take my work and give it back and we're supposed to be _cool_?" Jane was seething but this didn't faze the suit.

"It has been decided it was in everybody's best interest if you were to continue your work unhindered. After the events of the last few days, S.H.I.E.L.D think it's important to look into this matter further.

"O..kay."

He turned to look at Thor. "Doctor Blake, I assume you will be going with Doctor Foster as well." He didn't seem to believe the "doctor" bit. It's not that Thor looks dumb, but…come on. He looks like a solider…a warrior even. The way he flipped that guy that night…him getting stab was just…part of it. Thor handled it better than any other person she had met in her life. He took it calmly, like he father would have. Her brother…

Ramona shook herself, to see that the suit had gotten into his car and was now driving off as the sky darkened.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ramona turned to the couple.

"That was Agent Coulson he took my lab equipment a few days ago in the name of 'security'." Jane started toward the van. Thor was right behind and Ramona tried to keep up.

"Okaaay, now why was he just talking to you?"

"He's giving it back apparently." Ramona stopped in her tracks. _Holy shit this is big._

Before the other two could see her, she jogged up to them. Jane was packing her camera away as Thor circled round the van to the passenger side. She decided to keep up the game…for now.

"What the hell is Shield?" Jane shrugged.

"I don't know exactly, they probably deal with the government." Ramona gave her a look.

"You have no clue who these people are, they take your stuff and your just…cool?" Jane shrugged. Wow, this chick doesn't seem all that bright; aside from the physics part.

"Look, I need my equipment back; these guys will give me that. This is my life's work and now it's a matter of getting Thor home as well." Jane brushed pass her and got into the driver's side. Ramona hopped into the back and slammed the door shut with a thud.

Ramona remained silent for the ride back to the hospital. She needed to think. She could hear Thor and Jane talk up front, but she tuned it out and stared up through the sun roof. The stars were bright and the moon was full. He was probably going to New York now; she noticed it in the hospital. Thor was like a love-sick puppy over her. Maybe this was what she supposed to do? Just help this weird dude find his girlfriend.

But…something told her it might not be _that_ simple. She needed a sign, another visit maybe. Or…she had to look for the answer herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Thor stayed behind in Edgewood to go live with Jane at her motel; Ramona gave him her number and said to keep in touch. Thor thanked her kindly, but Ramona couldn't help but notice Jane's reaction.

Ramona got home alone without incident Jo had fallen asleep on the couch watching cable the place was a mess. The next day, Ramona had decided she would get her answers herself. After breakfast, she kicked Jo out to do whatever, locked up the apartment, and got ready.

First she lite a smudge stick*, and waved it around the apartment; that took about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. Then she got out a container of sea salt and a small tarp; Ramona laid the tarp out on the floor, stood in the center, and poured the salt out in a circle around her. She got five black candles and set them up around her, in the salt circle as well; then she placed an incense cone on a little incense holder shaped like a flower. Before she got started, Ramona shut all the blinds and curtains in her living area, shut her doors and got her lighter from the kitchen drawer. Ramona sat in the circle Indian style, lite the candles and the incense and extended her arms out to rest on her knees. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply before saying.

"I close this circle for my protection, in the name of Macha*. May she protect me from the harm of the bad and the wicked in my mission." Ramona took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She could feel a tingle in her fingertips; she put all her intent, her purpose out there. "I call on-" She was cut off. A sudden flash of light over-whelmed her. Ramona shut her eyes and covered her face, screaming. She could feel...heat, wind...magic all around her. A voice called out...

"_Help him." __It was a woman. The voice of a strong and regal woman. Ramona chanced a peek; between her fingers she saw a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was draped in green with a gold necklace around her throat. _

_"You want to see it all, to know it all. He is your chance, your key to it all. You are a warrior and a sorceress; a priestess of the old ways and a believer of the new. You must have more, you need more than this. He is your chance."_

_Ramona removed her hands and stared at this woman. "Who are you?"_

_"One of his and someone else; you have often prayed to me for you bear my gift. I have had many lifetimes but have been known by the same name always. I have always been a queen, a mother, a warrior. Go to him; help him and he will lead you to the wonders and knowledge you crave."_

She blinked.

And she was gone. The room was as it had been before; Ramona looked around her. No one.

Ramona her breathing was heavy got on her feet and stood up. Her knees ached.

"By the power of Macha* and the Morrigain, I end this circle. May you go in peace." She started to clean up her mess. And while she cleaned, Ramona thought over what just happened. That had never happened before; the woman did seem familiar, but she couldn't place it. Her message was pretty damn clear though. _Go to him, and he will lead you to wonders and knowledge crave. _Ramona rolled the words over in her mind.

Everyday had become routine; wake up go to work, get Jo from school come home. Her friends had left long ago, scattered out into the world and her most of her family soon followed suit. They're parents moved to Washington for their mother's health; Grandpa went to New York. And Anthony was only the gods know where now. All that was left was Jo and her. What she looked forward to most was talking to said friends on Skype or live chat. What the hell kind of existence is that. She had gone to college to be a writer; and she wrote all the time but hadn't published jack, she hadn't even tried yet. Ramona's life had slowed to a snail's pace. She craved to…do _something. _She craved…action.

Ramona dumped the salt she had just swept up into the garbage can; she rolled up her tarp and walked over to the door next to the kitchen. She pulled out her eyes; on the ring was her house and car keys, but also a couple of old looking keys and one gold key. Ramona used it to open the door and groped around for the light. The light flicked on; the room…wasn't really a room, it was supposed to be like a pantry closet thing but when she and her roommate, Rob, originally moved in they were in college. Who the hell can afford enough spices and shit for a pantry? Instead the walls were lined with books, from ceiling to floor. She had been accumulating for this collection since she was a kid. On the floor stacked against the small space of wall that wasn't completely covered in books were two large black trunks.

Ramona continued to fold the tarp until it was as small as she could get it before unlocking the top trunk and stuffing it in there. She slammed it shut and locked it once more before turning to look around at her books. Old and musty or just a year old, her collection varied but they all seemed to have the same subject in common; magic. Ramona had other books of course, fiction and cooking and stuff about history but she kept all over those out in the living room. These books were important so important in fact that on the inside of the door she had painted a protection rune in blue. It easily cleaned up when she moved out and it kept bastards out of her "study". Ramona looked through the carefully alphabetized shelves, looking for one book in particular.

"Where are you, I just saw you not that long- here we go." The book was small, and quite old; it smells of dust and paper. The cover was brown with faded black leaf work on the edges. Ramona opened it; inside, in very dainty calligraphy the first page read "_Journal of Martha Goodwin: 1856-1859"_. Ramona lightly began turning pages. Each page was yellowed, with words written in black, somehow preserved perfectly. Pages were covered in scribbling's, small drawing of plants and strange animals, and runes. But she only wanted one page, one date.

"Come on February…February…February eighteen fifty-seven…" Ramona walked out of her little library, shutting the door behind her. She turned the key and locked the door, placing the key in the bowl on the kitchen counter. She sat at the counter, still leafing through the journal. At that moment, Ramona heard the door to the apartment unlocked and open and few moments later, Jo walked in with groceries.

"Hey."

"Hm."

Jo set the bags on the counter and started unloading everything. "What's that?"

"A journal of a witch from the Civil War era."

"What are you looking at that for?"

"She created this ritual that allowed people to see their home when they wanted to. She used it a lot during the war; I think she had moved to Connecticut as a nurse, and she could barely keep in touch with her family. So she made up this ritual to see them when she needed to."

"Why are _you _so interested though?" He asked, nervously. Ramona didn't look at him; she did find the page, _February 16 1857. _

"I'm thinking about using it to help that guy."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah doesn't mean it makes sense!" Jo set down the bread, circled around the counter to look at his sister. Ramona did finally lift her eyes up to see her livid brother. She kept her expression neutral. "You've done enough for this guy. You saved his life and reunited him with his girlfriend. That should have been all."

"It's not, though." She stated simply.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have more to do apparently." She didn't tell him she had an option; Ramona knew if Jo knew that he would most definitely try to talk her out of it.

"What more can you do?!"

Ramona shrugged. "I have no clue, but I think part of it is getting this guy home." Jo gave her a dubious look. He slapped his hand over his face and began to rub it. Ramona shook her head; she dog eared the page and got up from the stool. Ramona walked passed her brother, and went into her room. She set the book on the open roll top desk next to the door. Ramona knelt to her knees and began to rummage around. Jo stalked into the room and sat at the edge of her bed next where she knelt on the ground.

"He's a lunatic you know?"

"You don't know that." She pulled out a medium sized bowl; it was white with grapes and gold branches on the sides.

"I don't know that! He's claiming to be a god!"

"How do you know he's not telling the truth?" Ramona stood up from the floor and then placing the bowl on her bed. Jo continued to rave.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because it's impossible!" He shot his arms in the air.

Ramona walked over to the roll top desk, and started opening drawers on the right where she kept her writing and tools. "I never took you for an atheist."

"This isn't atheism, its skepticism." Jo insisted. "It's common sense." Ramona turned to him in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Look if he's nuts then I'll know, but if he's not…"Ramona trailed off. She wanted to believe this. To meet a god, _your _god, or at least one of them…you can't pass that up. "I have to do this…I have to…_know."_

Jo just stared at her. "Why are you doing this? You were all settled last night, what happened?"

Ramona shrugged. "I got some guidance. By the way we need to talk." Jo flinched.

"About?"

"This..."She pointed at him. "Us. How you've been living since Tiff."

"I don't wanna talk about-"

"You have to, I let you live here with no pay, I let go practice with your band, and eat my food and sleep in the room you just moved into because I thought it was helping you. I thought _I _was helping you. But I see it wasn't." Jo leaped up from the bed, covering his face. "You have no job, you haven't had a decent gig since December, and you barely leave the apartment, unless I make you." Ramona got up from her chair.

"Are you…"Jo's back was to her. He didn't want to look at her; he was so mad. "kicking me out?"

"No, I'm not. But things have to change." He turned to her. "I'm not always going to be here, no I'm not dying but…you know…I'm not going to live in New Mexico forever. I need to know you can take care of yourself." His face was…attempting to be neutral, but he could see the glisten in his eyes, and the way his brow was screwed up. He sucks at hiding his face.

"Get a job, any job I don't care just make sure its legal. You can be a stripper for all I care, but I can't keep paying the rent all by myself. Actually forget the stripper part, Mom you kill me."

"She'd kill me first."

"She knows everything."

Jo nodded in agreement. They both laughed. So the tension was…a little lifted. Ramona approached him with open arms, and a look of questioning. Jo nodded and hugged her.

"I'm still going to help that guy."

"Damn it."

# # # # # #

Jane stuffed her duffle with a wade of what might have been shirts, Thor wasn't quite sure. Considering how long Darcy and Jane had been occupying this "motel" room, he was rather surprised to find the room in the state it was in. Papers and notebooks littered the desk in the corner, the television was on, and the floor was covered in clothing. Most of it Jane's.

"I never thought I would be the most organized, clean person of this duo." Darcy admitted aloud. Jane tossed a blue sock in retaliation, but Darcy caught it. "What do you want me to do with your papers or whatever?"

"Just stack 'em up and stick 'em in my messenger, I'll look through it later."

This was the scene that had unfolded that morning. Thor had slept on the bed Darcy had given up for the cot on the floor. He had attempted sleeping on the cot, but it had just been too small for him. He had been the last to rise, and so just watched as the two women packed the meager belongings they were able to grab from the lab.

"So Erik's checks out in a week? Than what?" Jane asked, closing her bag.

"He's going back to Sweden the day after, than to parts unknown to work with S.H.I.E.L.D." Darcy explained, taking a bite of the donut cake, the breakfast for the morning.

"I still can't believe he agreed to do this. Of all the people to go work for, after what they did." Jane tossed and shoved clothing into a second bag, releasing her anger. Darcy merely shrugged. Took this pause as a time to speak.

"What am I to do?" Both women stopped in their tracks, looking up at him. He had been sitting the edge of the bed for most of the morning, just listening to the conversation and thinking. Thor had been silent for so long, Jane had jumped when he finally did speak. The question came as a surprise to her. Darcy was the first to break the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"What am I to do? I am no scientist, how can I be of any use to you?"

"Thor you'll be plenty of use to me- I mean us." Jane stammered. She looked at Darcy, who merely took a bite of donut. She turned back toward him. "To us."

"Yes but what am I to do? Where am I to live, I'm sure I will need to work as well for money and other such things. And there is more I must learn of this world." Thor explained. Jane waved her hands and moved close to him.

"We can figure all of that out as we go. Obviously you'll stay with us, and we'll…find you something to do, maybe I can pay you to help-" Darcy chose that moment to snort as she dusted off her hands. Jane rolled her eyes before turning to her assistant. "What?"

"You can't even pay _me_, how are you going to pay him. Plus I don't think you can fit "Norse God" into your grants budget."

"It was just an idea!" Jane snapped. " Look we'll figure this out. I know this must be hard for you, you're not used to this but…you're not alone." She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've got friends here too."

Thor smiled back. It was better than wandering the desert getting attacked by thieves; and if he could be surrounded by such friends as these, he might be alright. Thor looked over Jane's shoulder at that moment to see a silhouette through the window. Next there was a knock at the door. Jane looked around as Darcy approached the door.

"Who is it?" Darcy asked through the closed door.

"This is Ramona, Ramona Hughes."

Darcy opened the door of the motel room; Ramona was standing there, bespectacled and dressed in a deep purple dress that went above her knees, a silver pendant around her neck and black boots. She was carrying a closed box.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Hello." Thor replied. Darcy waved. Jane moved to the side of Thor, her gaze never leaving the stranger. Ramona set down a brown box on a clear spot on the table and walked over to Thor.

"What brings you here?" Thor met her in the middle.

"Um…it's a long…weird story."

"Really?" Jane asked from the back. Thor did not look at her, but he could feel the tension.

"Yeah, uh, could we talk for a moment…_alone_?" This was a surprise. "Of course." They were all silent for a moment, until…

"In private perhaps?" Thor looked from Ramona to Jane to Darcy back to Ramona; he grabbed his loaned jacket and squeezed an apprehensive Jane on the arm, before following Ramona out the door. The room that the girls and him were occupying looked over a small pool, with which contained patrons of the motel at the moment. He heard the splashing and laughter of the children as he followed Ramona down the stone steps the ground level. "We could sit over there." She pointed to a table with chairs; over it was a large umbrella offering shade. He held out his arm for her to go first. She set her box down and sat on the other side of the table. She sat across from her, resting his arms of the flat surface. The chairs were metal and uncomfortable, but he made no notion of it.

"So how are you, is your wound giving you any trouble?"

"No it is completely healed thanks to you. There is a scar of course."

"That's good, that's real good. That was a new tonic I was trying, something I had come up with. I know it must have tasted gnarly but I'm glad it worked on you."

Thor smiled and nodded.

"So…why are you-?"

"Oh yeah, right um…well I did some…thinking and I talked to some people…I don't we're done with each other just yet." He looked at her confused.

"Were we supposed to…do something?"

"Yeah that's the thing, I have no idea." Ramona brought the box back closer to her. "Look I'm going to level with you…I don't know what to think of you…or what the hell is happening right now, but I think I should…keep helping you…with your problem." She was hesitant in her words; she was thinking of how to speak to him.

"My…_problem_?" He gave her a dubious look.

"That you…can't get home for some reason."

"You believe me then, of what I say?"

Ramona huffed. "I…that's the issue…I want to, and I want to help you…but I need to know for sure so I have…an idea if your open to it."

He nodded encouragingly. "Alright, I have this…spell that can show you your home. If you are who you say you are then I'll see some glorious Viking world and you'll get to see how your family is doing. If you aren't I'll either see an asylum or a jail in Memphis." He regarded her.

_What in Surtur's name is a memphis?No matter, I may see Asgard once more. I must know if they are all alright._

"Now there is a catch…" she trailed off.

"Whatever it is I will pay this price."

"How do you feel about…blood?"

# # # # # #

Key *

Macha- Pronounced Maaxa. Celtic warrior goddess, one of the aspects of the Morrigu. Associated with crows and ravens; after battles, warriors would cut off the heads of losers and call them Macha's Acron Crop. One of Ramona's personal gods.

Smudge Stick-Dried sage leaves, bunched up and tied in twine. Burnt for purification purposes; to ward off evil and harmful spirits and entities.

P.S. Salt is also a purifying agent, as well as a protective.

Next chapter will involve water divination.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Jane and Darcy watched them from the window; well Jane did mostly, Darcy was still packing up stuff. The intern had gotten enough off of Ramona to know she was alright. Whether she was trust worthy was a whole other matter, but she seemed pretty cool. The night Ramona had brought Jane and Thor back to the motel they had bombarded the alleged god with questions of what had happened and who this woman was.

He ate two pizzas while regaling them with his "great tale of his journey to Albuquerque" and his meeting with Ramona Hughes and her healing him from his wound; Darcy just remembered gaping at him eating her slice. Jane had remained silent the whole time, barely touching her food. Instead she leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed. Thor obviously could not tell, but Darcy knew her bosses angry-jealous face; she usually got it when _Doctor Stephens _got published in that nerdy physics journal Jane obsessed over. It was an unpleasant and deeply disconcerting look, and it generally resulted in her chain smoking. This was a fact that Jane had tried desperately to keep it from Erik. It was stress smoking, so…she did it a lot. It gets ugly.

After the god-man cake went to bed, the two girls had stepped outside of the motel room. Darcy did not really appreciate that, because it became below freeze-her-tits-off-cold. Jane started her smoking tirade, but Darcy managed to get on cigarette out of her, so she was cool with it. Jane how angry she was at Thor for disappearing and the worm-hole thing and whole bunch of other stuff Darcy just could not remember. Before Jane could tire herself out, and Darcy could die of hypothermia, Thor had suddenly opened the door, stepping out. He asked the girls what they were doing outside, and "what that odious smell was". Jane froze, because she was trying to hide her cigarette behind her back, like he knew what it was, and just stared at him. Darcy had stepped in, explaining that they were just talking about physics stuff. With that Darcy snuffed out her cig and had taken the chance to say she was tired and heading in. After she shut the door behind her, Darcy didn't care what they had done, as long as she got some sleep.

Which brings us back to the today and the now; Jane still regarded the woman with mistrust, though this was born out of jealousy perhaps more than…well. Maybe she was alright to be distrusting of this chick. And once again, as far as Darcy was concerned, Ramona was cool but the jury was still out on whether she was trustworthy. The two women didn't say anything for many minutes as Jane stood and stewed and creeped by staring out the window while Darcy actually, yeah know, packed. After a few moments though Jane had decided she had been silent long enough.

"Does she seem a little…off to you?"

Here we go. "Define off." She _really _didn't want to get into this but as Jane's unpaid intern, Darcy had no choice. Plus who the hell else was she going to talk to, Erik?

"I don't know she just creeps me out."

"Yeah…okay…" Darcy was quiet. "Aaand?"

"Well…that's she just creeps me out."

"Well you creep me out sometimes, I still talk to you." Darcy zipped up the last bag and tossed it on the floor. When you looked at it, it was surprise it had taken them all morning to go through and pack.

"How do I creep you out?!" Jane was indignant.

"Your so….energetic and…active…it's weird." Darcy shook herself, as if she had just gotten the chills. Jane gaped at her.

"I weird you out because I'm _energetic?! _Why cause I don't wake up from hang overs and-!"

At that moment the motel room door opened; Thor walked in, and Ramona followed close by shutting the door behind her.

"Hello!" Thor said, walking through the room over to the desk against the wall. Ramona set her mystery box on the table and began to unload its mystery contents. The two women were silent as they watched. Thor sat in the desks chair at a fair distance from Ramona so she had space.

"Interesting." Darcy observed. Not being one to stand by the side lines for long (unless giant iron alien kill machines come a knocking, then she sticks the side lines for her _life_), Darcy moves toward them before Jane could stop her. "What are you two doing?"

She's in front of them as Ramona explains, "I have an idea for…Thor to see his…home." Darcy considered her for a moment. From she could tell Ramona didn't seem to into the idea of Thor being a god or alien or whatever. Who could blame her, but after seeing those weirdo's that said they were his friends and then that damn robot thing blow up half the town, she really couldn't question the legitness of his statements. Also he talked like he was from a d and d game, so…

"How are you gonna do that?"

Ramona made to answer, but Thor cut her off. "The Lady Ramona intends to use my blood and a bowl so that I may see Asgard once more." Thor explained with a straight face. Wait did he just say blood.

"Wait _blood_? Is this going to get weird?" Darcy wrapped her arms around herself. Blood grossed her the fuck out. Seeing it made her sick, and she tried not think about it flowing through her body too much.

"If it makes you uncomfortable you could take off for a while, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." Ramona suggested.

"No, no…" _What the hell am I saying? _"How many interns get to see the mighty Asgard in a mirror?" _Did I seriously just say that? And I wasn't drunk or sarcastic? _"So how…does this work?" _Why am I still talking? _

"Well this is a really old ritual, but is just involves some words and then the blood."

"O...kay…" Darcy just sat in one of the chairs. "Let me know when- oh my God!" Ramona pulled out a shiny honking knife from her box of horrors. The handles was black, with a silver V across. The blade itself was so shiny it showed Darcy her own reflection which thoroughly disturbed her. Jane had darted over as soon as she had heard Darcy's little freak out.

"Excuse me but what the hell?!" Jane made to grab the knife, but Ramona backed away. Thor took Jane by the shoulders and steered her away from the claimed witch. "Why do you have a freaking knife?!"

"How else am I supposed to draw the blood, a Q-tip?" Ramona set the knife down on the table next to a bowl. Ramona continued to unload her stuff from the box as Jane said.

"Why are we drawing blood at all?"

"This is a ritual for me to see my home Jane." Thor tried to explain. Jane reeled to look at him. "My blood is a part of the ritual."

"You can't be serious." Jane had crossed her arms, staring up at him. Man he was tall; how the hell has she not broken her neck yet looking at him like that?

"She knows what she is doing Jane, have confidence in her." Jane was rubbing the temples of her head; Darcy couldn't blame her.

"This is insane." Ramona ignored her, unloading the rest of her things and setting the box on the floor. The table they were all crowded around was small and square, and straight against the wall. Ramona began setting up her items as Thor and Darcy watched in curiosity.

"Could you guys give me some space please I wanna make sure this is all right." Thor backed off, and Ramona moved to the front of the table. Darcy got up from her chair and followed Thor to the edge of the bed where all three people sat, watching.

Ramona set a white, medium sized bowl; Darcy studied it, and there were a cluster of grapes with gold branches painted on the side of the bowl. Ramona moved the knife, setting it inside the bowl and then went digging inside her messenger bag. She pulled out a plastic bag with sand in it.

"So…what is all of this?" Darcy asked, after a long silence. (Well long for her anyway.)

"I'm going to mix up the soil I collected yesterday from that…spot in the desert, and mix it up in my bowl along with Thor's blood. Then I'm going to say a little chant and we should get some results." Ramona explained, opening the baggy. "Can I get some water from your bathroom?"

Darcy pointed to the door to the far right of the room next to the TV. Ramona grabbed her bowl and went over in that direction. When they heard water running, Jane started to do what she thought was whispering.

"This is nuts!"

"Dude she's in the bathroom not outside." Darcy actually whispered.

"She wants_ blood_." Jane continued.

"Blood magic is not uncommon, though it is rarely used." Thor explained. "I believe because it has a very…dark reputation, at least that is what my brother always told me. But on some rare occasions it can be used for good." Thor seemed satisfied with what he just said, and thought that this would be comforting enough for Jane. It wasn't, but she kept quiet. The water had already stopped running, and Ramona walked out of the bathroom much calmer now, balancing her bowl.

When she made it to the table Ramona went back to work; she picked up the knife and dipped it into the bag of dirt. With a little bit on the blade with swirled it into the bowl of water.

"Thor I need to." Thor stood from the bed as Jane said.

"Wait shouldn't you clean that-?" Darcy elbowed her in the rib, cutting her off. Thor held out his hand; Ramona took his index finger, and with the tip of the knife pierced the skin. Darcy could barely see, but she still got grossed out, and looked away.

"Repeat after me please," Darcy chanced a look; Thor was nursing his hand, wrapped in a cloth. They looked over the bowl as Ramona stirred.

"_Into the threads of time,_

_I cast My Thoughts_

_To catch a glimpse of home_

_O Gods of Asgard, bring into my sight _

_The lovely gift of foresight."_

Thor had repeated her words exactly, as Darcy peered through her fingers

And then something weird happened. The room began to glow; the glow could be followed back to the table where Ramona and Thor hovered over the bowl. Jane had shot up from her spot on the bed and was between them before Darcy knew what was happening. Darcy jumped up from her seat as well and stood next to Ramona left. It got weirder as she had gotten closer.

The glow was gold, shooting up from the bowl; she could see the dirt and blood swirl around in the bowls water, but Darcy was focused on the light. There were swirls and shapes taking form in the light. The shapes became people and buildings; one building in particular took prominence. A tall, gold palace…at least Darcy thought it was a palace. It looked like a gold version of Oz.

"Holy crap." Jane breathed. _No kidding. _Darcy looked over at Thor; he was smiling but blinking a lot. He rubbed his finger underneath his nose, his breathing heavy. Jane noticed, and began rubbing his back. Ramona inhaled and exhaled slowly; closing her eyes carefully, and then opening them slowly.

"So…you're definitely not from Memphis." She said simply. No shit.

Thor chuckled deeply and then grunted. Darcy could see the water works coming. The scene changed and it showed a gold room where two people, an older man and woman sat consoling each other. Thor had gasped. Okay so _this_ was a shock.

"Are those… your parents?" Jane said, tentatively. It had to be a sensitive subject, considering Thor's old man threw him out of the house. Thor merely nodded his gaze constantly on the image. The older man was dressed in gold and brown armor; he long white hair and bushy beard to match; over his right eye was a gold eye-patch.

"The All-Father." Ramona said. "It appears he is alive too, like in your dream."

"Yes He lives…but, my brother-" Thor started, as Ramona peered closer.

"I think you're moms crying." Ramona stated. They all moved closer, Thor the closest.

Thor's dad was cuddling (Darcy could call it that, it certainly looked like it) an older woman though she seemed much younger than her husband. Her hair was blonde and she was wearing a long dress, also gold. She was beautiful and she was crying.

"Something's wrong." Darcy said. Thor only nodded.

"You said you had a dream the night before?" Ramona said. All three of them looked at her. "You said something bad happened, could this be-" Thor abruptly walked off; he opened the room door and slammed it shut. The golden glow disappeared as Jane made to follow him; Ramona grabbed her arm though, holding her back. Jane reeled at her but the girl didn't look phased.

"You shouldn't bother him right now." Jane took a deep breath; she was about to argue when Darcy placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"She's right dudes don't like when they're ladies see them all vulnerable." Jane's chest deflated her expression sad. "I know it sucks, but you'll just make him feel pressured. He's clearly going through shit right now."

"Give him a few minutes and then you can go chase after him," Ramona then turned to Darcy. "Has he said anything to you about a dream? Anything that could explain what we just saw?"

They both shook their heads.

"Okay," Ramona turned back to Jane. "If he tells you about what happened, keep it to yourself, I'll ask him about the dream. He could have had a prophetic dream or something along the lines of foresight." Ramona then turned to the table and started cleaning up her mess.

"Why don't you want me to tell you anything?" Jane asked suspicious.

"It would be disrespectful to go behind his back like that; also I don't think you would tell me anything anyway." Ramona picked up her bowl and went back into the bathroom.

After ten minutes of quiet, aside from the noise Ramona made cleaning up, Jane decided to go find Thor. Darcy followed her to the door and shut it behind her, then went over to the window to watch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say, as she rubbed his back. His mother's tears seemed to confirm his dreaded fear that his brother had been killed. She had tried to comfort him, tell him that he couldn't be entirely sure; but after hearing the Destroyer had been responsible for the damage in Puente Antiguo, just like in his dream, Thor was having a hard time questioning the validity of his dream. Thor finally wiped his eyes, looking up at her; Jane attempted a smile, but it was hard when looking at his face.

"I must find a way home," His voice was thick, and he grunted to clear his throat. "I have no right to ask, after what has occurred-" Jane took his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I will help, to the _best_ of my power, find your way home." He smiled, "Deal." He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Alright, that's it.

Jane lunged herself forward and crushed her mouth to his. He was surprised but didn't fight her; he returned the kiss in full. It felt like seconds when they finally came up for air.

"Deal."

# # # # # #

Meanwhile

"She doesn't like you ya know." Darcy stated.

"Yeah I got that." Ramona closed up her box and went over to the spot Darcy was occupying. Darcy had pulled out a chair and sat it next to the window to watch. Ramona sat on the edge of the bed. "Is it the whole magic thing or that she has super grown-up crush on him?"

"Both most likely, anyway I just thought I'd warn you, if you're gonna be hanging around us; prepare for some major jealousy."

"She has nothing to worry about, he's into her."

"That's what I told her, but she don't listen."

"Well she has nothing to worry about me," They were quiet for a moment. The silence was awkward. "So what do you know about him? What has he told you?"

Darcy sighed. "Not much, he's from Asgard, he's a warrior dude, and they smash stuff when they want more." Ramona gave her a questioning look. "Long story."

"Un hm, you'll have to tell me later. How's it going down there?"

"They're just talking right now…holy crap she just dove at him like a cheetah…I think she's eating his face now."

"Maybe you shouldn't be spying; it seems personal, also damn she doesn't waste time."

"Yeah, maybe your right. The last thing I want to see is my boss mac a god." She moved away from the window over to the bed where Ramona sat; Darcy dragged the chair behind her, and then set it in front of the girl. Darcy sat down, and just stared at her. Ramona's eyes shifted left to right, a confused expression on her face.

"Alright, so…who the hell are you?"

"Pardon?"

"I just met you, like yesterday, and you seem fine. I mean the magic thing is…fucking _awesome_, but we have no idea who you are."

"Well I could say the same about you," Ramona crossed her arms, her voice subtle but dangerous. Okay, defensive.

"Look, I don't want to get into your biz, so I won't ask you overly personal shit, _for now_ I just want to know where you live if you hurt me."

"To me that's overly personal."

"Yeah well…whatever." Ramona sighed.

"Look…there are things about me I don't share for certain reasons; I'll talk to you, but you won't really get much out of me…you have to earn that."

"Fair enough. So that thing with the bowl…?"

"One-hundred percent real."

"Yeah I got that, I mean just….what the hell was it?"

"It was magic."

"Wow _really_," Darcy dead-panned. Ramona's face didn't change, nor did her posture; she was upright in the chair, arms crossed. "Look, pardon my skepticism, but we live a world with Criss Angel."

This prompted a smirk from the self-proclaimed (well she hadn't really proclaimed anything, Thor had), enchantress.

Darcy continued. "I don't mean to sound like some yokel, but that was…just insane." She was quiet. She had to consider her words; she didn't know dick about this chick, so no telling what she was capable of. "Look Thor seems to believe you, and that thingy you did earlier seemed pretty legit to him, but I do still need to be cautious, so…_I'm watching you._" Darcy tried to make that sound as menacing as possible, but Ramona didn't seem to menaced so, she just leaned back. They were silent for a while; Darcy peeked out to see Thor and Jane had left their little spot down in the shade. Darcy looked back at the girl in front of her, whose eyes, it seemed, had never left her.

"What else can you do?"

This got a genuinely creepy grin from Ramona.

"Much, much more."

# # # # # #

Thor assisted the girls with their luggage down to the van; Jane adored him while trying to focus on her journal and Darcy took advantage of the last moments of free satellite before leaving for the lab. Ramona had loaded her box of tools into the front seat of her truck and sat by the window, watching Thor. Her mind had been busy after her little experiment. The magic was real, the results unexpected but…not unwanted.

This was…validation was the best word. She thought back to all the stories Ma had told her, the myths of gods coming to Earth to test mankind. The story of Heimdall disguising himself and creating man as workers, slaves and kings. The story of Hermes and Zeus going to a village as travelers, being turned away from all the homes but one. Then the next morning the whole village but the couple had taken them in drowned. Even the one from the Grimm's, about the girl who gave a fairy dressed as an old lady water; the old lady gave her the gift of gold coming out of her mouth when she spoke.

These were the stories Ramona grew up with. The morals always read, not as a test of faith though, but as a test of character. The worthier men became kings, the compassionate people were given fairy gifts, the kindest people were spared in tragedy. Ramona couldn't imagine what would have happened if she hadn't gone down stairs that night. She had berated herself that night as she tried to sleep, about exposing her magic to a stranger, and then letting him sleep in her home. Why hadn't she just called nine one one? She couldn't come up with an answer. Besides now it didn't really matter, it was done. But what to do now?

Thor was one of her gods, one the few she now revered. Lately her list of deities had dwindled; it was hard to find gods and goddesses with god reputations these days. Thor, Freya, Skadi, Heimdall and on occasion, Loki, were her Norse list. She had a mostly female list of Celtic deities, very few Egyptian, very, very little Greek. Two Hindu goddesses, both of war. And this question kept coming up in the back of her mind; are they real…truly existent. Is God real? Queen Sophia? They had to be, if one of her's did. This idea filled her with a giddy kind of hope.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Thor once more entering the motel room, announcing the completion of his task. The girls jump up from whatever they were doing; Ramona grabbed her bag and followed them out. Jane locked the door, and headed down the stairs, announcing she would return the key to the manager. Darcy walked behind her and Thor made to follow, but Ramona grabbed his arm.

"Can I get a minute please?" All three of them looked at her, different expressions on their faces. Thor nodded.

"Of course." He looked to the other two, as if to confirm it was alright. Jane didn't look too happy, but Darcy steered her away.

Once they were alone, Ramona spoke. "I don't know if you understand this or not, I don't know if you have deities in your world." Thor looked down at her thoughtfully. "But this is huge for me. If I had been told a week ago, that the God of Thunder would be getting mugged in front of my apartment building, I would have laughed. You are one of the few gods I have left to revere; I am an enchantress and though I don't believe my magic is solely dependent of a deity, I do believe in them. I never thought I would meet one, not even when I die and cross over but…I guess the best way to go about this is to…treat it like meeting a king so…" With that Ramona knelt onto one knee, resting her hands on her raised knee. Her head bowed, but she could see his feet. He stepped away, if it was in surprise she didn't know.

"I promise to help you in whatever way I can… to help you find a way home my…"she looked up. He was definitely surprised. "How would I address you?"

Thor shook out of his shock, extending his hands. He grabbed her arms and lifted her from the ground, saying. "Do not bow to me enchantress, I was once a prince but no longer." He released her. "I do not ask nor deserve such fealty."

"I know you didn't ask, I'm giving it to you willingly dude," She crossed her arms. "I have revered the god Thor for many years, among others." He considered her; he seemed uncomfortable.

"It's been very hard to keep faith in my gods; one after another I've seen the faults that were hidden away from me. I've never doubted they're existence, just….they're methods I guess." Ramona took a deep breath. This was strangely difficult for her. "And now I've met you…and you are…the real deal…and you seem alright, you don't act like an ass…in fact you seem much better than you mythological counterpart-"

Thor placed his hands on her arms. "Alright…I understand and I do not mean to insult you or reject your loyalty, it is just that…" Thor trailed off. He seemed hesitant, ashamed even. He turned his gaze to the sky. Ramona was quiet out of respect, but then a thought came to her.

"What did you mean you are a prince no longer?" Thor's eyes darted back to her.

"There is much I must tell you…all of you."

# # # # # #

"_Where are they now?"_

"They've loaded into the van, we can assume they're heading back to Doctor Foster's lab."

"_Alright, I need you to keep an eye on Selvig."_Clint bit back a remark. Following the old man was not his idea of a mission. Somehow Coulson caught his hitch. "_Something wrong?"_

Clint swallowed. "No sir, he won't leave my sight."

"_Good, keep me posted on Selvig recovery and keep him interested in our offer."_

"Yes sir."

# # # # # #


End file.
